


Voices in my head

by Lulurukan101



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amputee, Bandits & Outlaws, Boats and Ships, Drago's army - Freeform, Dragonese (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, Evil dragons, F/F, F/M, Fighting and mentions of violence, Fire, Fix-It of Sorts, King of the Wilderwest, Magic, Miscarriage, Not A Fix-It, Past Elsa/Honeymaren, Past Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Past Relationship(s), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Royalty, Slavery, Slaves, Snow and Ice, The dragon jewel, Vikings, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulurukan101/pseuds/Lulurukan101
Summary: Elsa thought she was done with romance. But she may change her mind after meeting a dorky viking at her sister Anna's diplomacy ball.If they all survive the ball being attacked by bandits first.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Elsa (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Heather/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a fix it, but more of a what if. I love the frozen movies and the How to train dragon movies and books. But both squeals got me thinking.  
> So this is more where i let my imagination loose and saw what happend. I had the basic story line in my head forever, but no ending for it until after i started writing. 
> 
> The Title is based on the song VOICES by Swithfoot feating Linsey Stirling  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRtwJRpEIA0
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightfull owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

“How do i look?” Anna makes a spin, so her new dress flares out around her. Her ladies maids and Greda titters around her with needles and scissors.  
Elsa looks up, from her tea.   
“You look great.”  
“I know, but it has be be perfect.” Anna stares in the mirror, trying to shake out the folds of the skirt.   
The dress is royal blue off shoulder gown, with her royal symbol beaded in patterns onto the train. Simple but elegant.  
“This is the first time, I host such a big party for so many people as Queen of Arendelle. And so many foreign people at that.” She frets tugging at her bodice. “It has to be perfect.” 

Elsa chuckles. She is feeling relieved over not having to host such a big event.  
There are some things she miss after she moved to the forest. A big party such as this, is not one of them.  
What she misses the most is Anna. Well Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Svend. It is hard to stay away sometimes, but Anna had needed time to adjust to her new role, without having her older sister hanging over her shoulder.   
Elsa herself had needed time to adjust to her life in the forest. But she would not trade it.   
For the first time in years, she truly felt like, she was where she belonged. And Anna was doing great on her own.  
With the help from Kristoff and Olaf of course. 

“Did you like your dress I had made for you?” Anna asks, bringing Elsa back in the moment.   
“Well .... “ Elsa stalls.   
”You changed it with you powers again, didn't you?“ Anna turns from the mirror, glaring at her sister. Elsa shrugs.   
“Why do I even bother, when you change it up all over anyways!?” Anna hops off her little pedestal, and two of her ladies follows her behind the screen, to help her out of the dress.  
Gerda picks up the left behind shoes, and sets them neatly on a table. She rolls her eyes at Elsa. 

“I like the dress.“ Elsa protests. “But it just needed a little more… You know… Me!”  
“Magic, you mean magic.” Anna says. She appears from behind the screen, and dismiss the other ladies, leaving Elsa and Anna alone.

Anna flops down next to Elsa with a huff. “I love you and I love your magic, but for once I want to have a normal, boring party. WITHOUT magic, trolls and angry spirits.”   
Elsa hands her a tea cup and bundle a papers for her to check over. Anna starts to skim them. 

“I need these people to like us. I don't want Arendelle to be a magical tourist attraction, or where people have to fear magic.” Elsa smiles.   
Tomorrow night Arendelle and it’s castle would be filled with lords and ladies, counts and dukes, foreign dignitaries, soldiers, admirals and other important people from all over the world.  
All eager to get a glimpse of the new young beautiful queen, and her aloof magical sister.

Anna smiles at Elsa “You have to promise you try to behave, and don’t stand like a statue all night!” Elsa raises an eyebrow.  
“Promise me, you at least try to talk to people. Maybe dance a bit and Oh, I don't know… Enjoy yourself.” Anna asks.   
“Anna, I am not queen anymore. I am only here for you.”   
“I know, and I can’t command you to, but please for me?” Anna takes her sisters hands. “Please.”   
Elsa sighs, and squeezes her sisters hands. “I will try.”  
”Yes!!” Anna does a little dance in her seat.  
”But no promises!” Elsa points out, but Anna ignores her.  
“Thank you sis.” 

“Where is Kristoff by the way? I haven't seen him since I arrived?”   
Kristoff had greeted her at the fjord, when she had arrived. Pointed her in the direction of Anna, before disappearing off to somewhere.   
“Oh, my brilliant prince consort is trying to find a way to keep Olaf hidden, and entertained for the next three days. I love him and so does Arendelle, but I fear a lot of our guests are not quite ready for a talking snowman.” 

Anna makes a note in the papers she is holding. The smile on her face is undeniable.   
“You love to call him that don’t you?” Elsa remarks.   
Anna falls back on the couch, blush spreading across her face.   
“Lord Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle. Prince consort and MY Husband!” Anna declares.   
“No, I don’t think I will ever get tired off that.” She does a little squeal, before gathering herself again. 

Elsa don't know if she envies her or not. She likes Kristoff and he is very good to Anna, but marriage has never said her anything.   
Marriage was an reality, she had faced as a young girl. She would be queen. She would be married. She would have heirs. And throughout all this NEVER reveal her powers.  
But times were different now. She was no longer queen. She didn't have to provide heirs, and her powers were all out in the open. She is free to make her own choice. 

In everything. 

She was never an romantic as Anna. But she liked not to be alone, and have someone to curl up to at night. Honeymaren had been more than happy to help with this.   
Their romantic relationship blossomed and withered just as quickly. Elsa had enjoyed it, but Honeymaren wanted more than stolen kisses, and quick tumbles in the hay. She wanted children of her own. A chapter Elsa was not ready for.   
Honeymarren had ended it with the dreaded “We are still friends right?”   
So of cause they were still friends. 

Elsa was no stranger to affairs, but had not yet have the worldspining, sweetly sick romance like Anna.   
After the gates were opened more than a few, were eager to crawl into the Snow queen's bed. Men and women alike. Elsa has had three quick love affairs before Honey. 

A one night encounter with a soldier traveling with his master on a round trip to Arendelle.   
A lady from another court, who was quickly sent home, when she tried to use her relationship with Elsa to gain more power.  
And a shy young woman in a tavern. That had only let to secret kisses, before the woman had run off happily into the sunset to get married to a lord.

Another handful had tried, and failed to woo her. Romance was not for her. She had Anna and Arendelle to look after.  
Now she had the forest. She did not need a wife or a husband. For now she was happy. She needed to be free after so long time trapped within her own walls.  
But maybe she should take break from women for a while. They seem to get attached too quickly, and make bigger fuss, when the affair failed.  
Men was easier to dismiss. Should things, like the usually did, turn sour.

“So when, will I get to have little nieces and nephews running around?” Elsa grins at her sister. Anna makes an outraged gasp, before throwing her papers in Elsa's face. Dread runs over her face, when she realizes what she has done, as the papes flies around the room.  
Anna runs around after then, cursing her sister and blaming her, for what she made her do. Elsa laughs and doubles over on the couch. This is enough for now. 

Her and Anna are enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the ball begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightfull owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

Elsa stands straighter as the next guest is presented by Kai. Her blue, almost white dress shines in the candlelight from the chandeliers. The light reflects all the ice crystals that covers the dress, making it seems like the fabric of the dress disappears around her shoulders and neck. Sheer fabric flows around her back that mimics Anna’s trail and crest, but with ice instead of the crest. Where Anna's arms are bare, Elsa's is covered with the same shear fabric and ice crystals. Her hair is also done up with crystals. 

Just because she is not queen of Arendelle anymore, doesn't mean what people should not who she is. The Snow queen. Protector of the enchanted forest and sister to the Queen of Arendelle. 

Elsa ponders the situation. It feels a bit like her own coronation, as she stands a little to the left, behind Anna and Kristoff as they greet their guests. But the atmosphere is better. The ball room is decorated in splendor, with flowers, lanterns, banners, and ice crystals. Elsa is proud of her sister. She and Kristoff had done a splendid job. 

People are conversing in small groups. Dinner will be served soon in the banquet hall. An older governor and his wife bows, and Anna's next guest steps forward to get introduced.   
A murmur spreads through the crowd. Three new guest has entered into the hall, venturing to to stand in the small line to get introduced to Anna and Kristoff. 

Elsa stares. Vikings. One woman and two men. Probably many more outside the castle. They are said to fight dragons and pirates.  
Elsa feels Anna freezing slightly, when she sees them. Kristoff squeezes Anna’s hand, and Anna inhales as she continues the greet the guests. 

Elsa catches Kristoff eyes and mouth “Vikings?” Kristoff give there barest of shrugs and says quietly as only Elsa can hear. “Open invitation.” 

It had been an open invitation. A bold move on Anna's part. After so many years with closed doors and closes borders, Anna had wanted to expand. Even more than Elsa had done. She had issued an open invitation to all who was interested, to host an ball, followed by trading negotiations. Not only for Arrendale, but also the others represented to trade among each other. Opening up negotiation and connections further and broader for everybody. A neutral ground for diplomacy. Five other kingdoms were represented. A couple of different island communities and two democraties from down south. The vikings were a surprise. The queen and consort did not think, that the invitation had reached so far north. 

The viking woman steps forward as her name is called.   
General Astrid Hofferson from Berk, representing the united Barbaric Archipelago.   
Was that the official name Elsa wonders.

The woman is stunning. Blue eyes and an elaborate braid falls over her shoulder. Leather straps armored with spikes hanging from her belt over the skirt of her dress. What Elsa thinks is small skulls are embedded in the belt itself. She has a brown fur cape hanging on her back from her metal shoulder guards.  
They are fasted in front by a big metal signets depicting some kind of spiked lizard.   
Dragon, Elsa's brain supplies. One on each shoulder.  
The general wears big gold cuff around her wrists, but no other jewelry.   
An empty scabbard at her hip, reveals that she had come armed.   
Under all the metal and fur, she wears a green simple dress. The bottom hem embroidered with gold thread. 

Elsa feels the aura rolling off the general. Astrid Hofferson is a woman that is used to get respect. A no nonsense leader that can command a room. But she looks awfully misplaced here around all the finely dressed ladies.  
The smaller man behind the general mutters a quiet “Smile”, before all three bow to Arendelle's royals. 

“Thank you for having us your highness. It is a pleasure to be here in Arendelle.” Astrid's Arendellinan is perfect.   
“You are most welcome.” Anna extends a strained smile.   
She and the general exchanges pleasantries, and give Elsa a chance to looks at general Hofferson's companions. 

The larger man of the two, has a long black ponytail and a blue tribal tattoo on his chin.   
His outfit is simpler than Hofferson's, but still bears the note of being a soldier's uniform, with the amount of work leather. Leather cuffs and metal belt buckle shaped like a face of an owl. Two shoulder signets like the general, picturing another type of dragon probably. No fur cape.  
He also have an empty scabbard in his belt, Elsa notes. His arms are bare to show off his rippling arm muscles. Anna eyes them from time to time, much to Kristoff's not so hidden dismay.

The smaller man looks nothing like a viking. He is smaller, and skinnier than the big viking. He has has a big leader belt, with a giant belt buckle depicting a snarling face over his simple short sleeved green tunic. The belt buckle is clearly to big for him, and the belt has been fitted. It covers most of the man's stomach, and makes him looks smaller. Under his first tunic, he also wears a long sleeved dark green tunic underneath. No cuff. But a single signet shoulder pad holds up an off shoulder fur cape. A leather strap runs around the torso to help keep it there.  
His brown hair has small braids woven into it. Freckles and green eyes. She notices the prosthesis last. His left leg from the calf and down is made of metal. 

“..and this is my sister. Lady Elsa of the Enchanted forest.” Elsa gives General Hofferson a quick nod as Anna introduces her.   
Astrid nods as well before extending her arm, gesturing to her companions.   
“Eret son of Eret.” The black haired viking nods, as Astrid continues.  
“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.” Hiccup smiles and his green eyes seem to shine in the light. 

“Hiccup here is our navigator and dragon expect, Eret is...”   
“Dragons!?” Anna interrupts.   
“Yes, your majesty.“ The general says. “But there have been fewer and fewer sightings so, her majesty do not need to worry. They are never seen so far down south.”   
Anna frets nevertheless. “Well. Sounds interesting I look forward to hear more. Later.” 

A clear dismissal.   
The vikings bow, and let the next guests greet Anna. 

Elsa's eyes follows them as they leave to settle in a corner to watch the rest of the guests. Hiccup looks up at her, and their eyes meet. He blushes and looks down on the floor. His eyes stay there as the introductions continues. While his companions talk, his ears and cheeks are ablaze. Elsa tilts her head in thought. Interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your partners one and all and head on to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightfull owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

Elsa sees her chance and approaches Hiccup after dinner, in one of the smaller dancing halls. Most of the castles rooms has been opened to accommodate the large number of guests. Hiccup stands back as his general leads encounters, and talks with the other guests. Eret a silent bodyguard next to her. Hofferson commands her encounters and talks like Elsa guess she commands her men. With respect, grace and wit.   
Eret looks bored. Hiccup looks like he tries to disappear into the the wallpaper. 

“Hello Mr. Haddock.” Elsa says, when she had sneaked close to him behind his company’s back. Hiccup looks frightened, but look her in the eyes.   
“Hello Lady Elsa” He echoes.   
“Did you enjoy dinner?” Elsa smiles dashingly at him. Always start with a smile.  
“Yes very much.” He answers awkwardly.  
“I guess it was a bit different, than what you are used to?” Elsa asks instead.   
“Everything is different.” Hiccup eyes the chandelier. “Not in a bad way!! I mean..” His face goes red.   
“Everything is so grand and detailed here. I have never seen anything like it. The food, the people, the castle! The architecture is so vast, I want to draw it all. I travel a lot. Not many people let strangers inside their doors, if you know what I mean. And definitely not vikings. I mean look at the wallpaper, the chandeliers, the….” He trails off, and look back to Elsa, who is waiting patiently. “I am rambling? Aren't I not?” He scratches his chin. 

“It is fine.” Elsa smiles. “You are a navigator?”  
”Navigator, map maker, blacksmith, healer, translator. Whatever Astrid needs.” Hiccup nods towards the woman.   
“Have you known her long?” Elsa scooches closer discreetly.   
“Since childhood. We are from the same island” His face lights up as he talks.  
“Berk was it?” Elsa enquirers.  
“Yes. I can believe you remembered.” Hiccup nods along as they two of them observe General Hofferson talking with other guests.  
“Remembered?” Elsa looks at at the viking as he explains.  
“So many names, titles and places. I can barely remember my own. It is quite extraordinary that the queen remembers them all.”   
Elsa smiles even more, proud of her sister. 

“The general mentioned, dragons earlier”  
Hiccup own smile falters. “Not you too.” His whole being seem to get smaller. Elsa blinks.  
“Like we already said. We do not live with dragons. They are free creatures, they are not to be used in war, and even if I knew where they are, I rather die than tell!” He says this with a steely gaze looking straight ahead, and Elsa shivers. Maybe there is something to Hiccup then just a dorky quiet navigator.

Elsa shakes it off and retorts. ”I had nothing to say as such. Just making conversation.”   
“Oh...” Hiccup looks again like he wants to disappear into the ground.

“I merely wanted to know if you seen one? And what one might would look like?” She says.  
Hiccups face lights up again, and he starts describing dragon classification and dragon traits. Wings, claws, speed and colors. Elsa feels her smile grow with his. She was right. He was a dork.

“You want to dance?”  
Hiccup falters mid-description, and looks at her confused.   
“What!? I mean yes?! I mean with me !?“  
Elsa chuckles. “Yes. Me and you.” She nods towards the dance floor.   
Hiccup looks unimpressed at the dance floor, considering.   
Then he pushes himself off the wall and extends his arm.   
“I'm afraid you have to lead my lady. I am all right feet, and I have no idea how to dance to this music.”  
Elsa grabs his elbow, and they leave for the dance floor. Attracting more than a few eyes on the way. She can feel the viking general’s eyes on her back

“They are all staring.” Hiccup remarks. “Great. No pressure.”  
“Of course, it is not everyday that the ice cold snow queen decide to dance. And with a viking no less.”   
Elsa assume start position guiding Hiccups hand to her side. Hiccup looks questionably at her.   
“We are quite the scandal already!” She says and wiggle her eyebrows. Hiccup smiles, and bites back a properly snarky comment.

“So it is true, what they say?” Hiccup guides her in the first step to the music.   
“What do they say?” Elsa turns them gracefully.  
“That you are magic. Or some kind of spirit.” Hiccup takes another step closer.  
“Of a sort.” Elsa confirms. “Scared Mr Haddock?”  
“Intrigued my lady.” Hiccup smiles again. Softer this time. And then accidentally steps on her foot with his metal leg. Hushed apologies, and embarrassment breaks the tension. 

Elsa leads Hiccup in two more dances, before Hiccup declares failure and tires to retreat. Elsa then counters. What then to dance instead of the simple vals, if that to much for the great viking.

That is how Elsa ends up learning to dance a traditional viking dance from Berk.   
It involves a lot of spinning, jumping, and footwork. So she hikes up her trail around her arm. She lets Hiccup lead as he sings, completely ignoring the music. At first softly, then loudly as the speed picks up. He spins her around, before suddenly she is lifted in the air and sat down again. Her hands grips his shoulder as she lands on her feet, slightly out of breath. 

“Oh sorry!” He apologizes. “That was the next step, and I got a bit carried away.”   
Elsa smiles still with her hands on his shoulders.   
Someone clears their throat right next to them, and Elsa retrieves her arms, preparing to scowl at the intruder. General Astrid Hofferson and Eret son of Eret are standing behind them, looking pointy at them. 

“If I may interrupt” Eret says. ”I would like the next dance” Before Elsa can say anything, Eret has his arms around Hiccup, and spins him around.   
General Astrid extends a hand to Elsa. “If I may?”   
Elsa smile sheepishly, and takes the general's hand. 

The two pairs dance around each other, as Eret and Astrid swings their partners around.   
Elsa tries to keep up with the vikings, as all three of them singing in loud voices their vikings songs. People around stop to watch.

She finds herself laughing and smiling. They change partners again, and Eret spins her around in circles. She notice Astrid lifting Hiccup up right next to them. He laugh wholeheartedly.  
The band pick up on the arrangement, and plays a quicker polka to accompany the viking song. More people join in on the dancing, and suddenly everyone in the small dance hall is singing and dancing the vikings song. 

She is back in Hiccup arms again. Other people starts to sing. The songs and dances changes to folk songs and drinking verses from the other kingdoms.   
Men and women bellowing along to crude lyrics and loud voices.

Hiccup drags Elsa to the side for a break. He smiles and tell her, how much fun he is having.   
He leaves her to get some air. The room has grown hot, with the amount of people, who had come to join the hall and the fun.

Anna finds her there, after the commotion had reached her.   
“Woaw!” She exclaims, taking Elsa’s arm and look around the room.   
Every where people are laughing, talking, dancing and singing. The different groups has spread out mingling around each other, like they have known each other their whole life.   
Eret and an admiral Elsa was sure could not smile, are singing the loudest. Arms around each other’s shoulders. Astrid is twirling around a lady from Anna’s court. The lady giggles uncontrollably. 

“How much alcohol did you spike the punch with?” Anna eyes her sister suspiciously.   
“Nothing!” Elsa laugh. “Just loosing up a couple of strings. Turns out everyone love to show off their culture, and to brag that there drinking songs are superior.”  
“I am so glad you are mingling. That was not so bad was it?” Anna hugs her sister. “Don't think, I did not see you dancing earlier.”   
Elsa shrugs “Just doing my duty.”  
“Well keep it up.” Anna goes off to socialize and maybe steal a dance here and there.   
Elsa counts it as a win. 

It seem that the scandal she nearly cost, was avoided. Everyone will remembers this event, as how Queen Anna of Arendelle knows have to throw a party. A group of foreign dignitaries pass by her deep in conversation, about which type of beer goes better with fish. Elsa leaves the hall to search for Hiccup. 

He had seeked refuge on a balcony breathing in the fresh air. He looks deep in thought.   
“Hello again!” Elsa surprises him, and he nearly falls over the railing.   
“I didn't mean to startle you.” 

Hiccup catches himself “No, I’m fine , I just..” He looks towards the north mountains.  
“Deep in thought ?” Elsa leans on the banister next to him.  
“No I thought I…” He trails off. “You gonna thinks I am crazy.” He puts his face in his hands.  
“Maybe not.“ Elsa shrugs. Hiccup lifts his head and looks at her. Maybe a little suspicious.   
“You know how sometimes it feels like the winds is speaking to you?”   
Elsa lifts an eyebrow.   
“Well...” He looks away cheeks flushing. ”I thought I heard a voice. From out here. An unearthly voice kinda... , I don't know?.. Calling? Like it comes from the mountains. But it is not like a call to me. Just... it sounds happy.” He scratches his head looking embarrassed. 

Elsa stiffens. She heard the spirits singing earlier. But that was normal for her. The spirits sang when they were happy, sad or angry. Their voices was carried from Ahtohallan with the winds. Nowadays she hears them everywhere she goes. But others do not. Had Hiccup really heard them. 

A clear voice rices from Ahtohallan and bellows out to reassure her. Both her and Hiccup moves and looks towards its source. 

Elsa eyes Hiccup as his eyes trails the mountains in search of a voice. Gale swifts reassuring around them and plays with Hiccup’s hair before flying off.  
Hiccup giggles and enjoys the breeze, taking in a deep breath. “Much better.” He says.

Elsa smiles at Hiccup again. He is pulling at his tunic, tying to get rid of the heat. Showing off a bit of his chest in the process. Elsa makes a decision. The spirits clearly like him. So what's the harm anyway.

“You want a tour of the castle?” Elsa asks. He nods.  
“Where do you want to start?” Hiccup turns towards her.   
“How about my room.” Elsa looks him in the eyes. She smiles knowingly.   
Hiccup looks like he is waiting for a punch line of a joke. When it don't come, his soft smile returns.  
The one from when they were dancing.  
“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he is not singing the 'for the dancing and the dreaming'. I believe vikings knows other songs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast anybody?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

Elsa wakes the next morning, when Anna storms into her room in a panic.  
“I lost a guest!” She screams.   
Elsa draws her sheets up to cover herself. She rubs her eyes as her sister marches around her room in despair. 

“I can't believe it! I LOST A GUEST!! A human being. How can I lose a person!” Anna's hair is back in their usual double braids, that are swinging dangerously with each pass across Elsa's room.   
“What should I do ! I lost a person! A person! Oh Elsa, this is awful!” Elsa watches as Anna pulls on her braids.  
“Anna?” Elsa raises a calming hand, but Anna is too out of it too notice.  
“Elsa you have to help me, you have been queen longer. You HAVE to help me!”  
”Anna.”   
“They are so mad! They will attack! Declare war!” Her arms moves around her in a flourish as she speak.   
“Anna.”  
“We are not ready for war! I am not ready for war! What are we gonna do?!”   
“Anna.”  
”We will go to war! Kristoff will die in the war. I will be widowed! I will never have any children and die all alone as the wall of Arendelle falls around ...”   
“ANNA!!” Elsa interrupts yelling on top of her voice. “Who is missing!?”   
Anna is calm enough for a moment to spit the information out, hands gesturing as she does.  
“That navigator viking boy!! The scrawny little one!“  
The sheets and pillows next to Elsa rustles, and Hiccup sits up in the bed next to Elsa and rubs his eyes.  
“I am missing??” He asks Anna. 

Anna stares at him. Elsa turns to look at him in the light too. Her eyes quickly runs up and downs his body. He has a tattoo on his arm, and one on his back. The last she did not see, in the dark of their nightly activities. The scars she has felt but not commented on. He looked more manly than at the ball. Sitting drowsy and naked in her bed.

Anna gets to her senses first. She screams and trips in their discarded clothes on the floor. She screams again and throws the garment at the bed. Anna flees the room, red in her face. Elsa looks embarrassed after her.

Hiccup stretches next to her unconcerned.   
“Not the best way to wake up, but I had worse.” He comments.  
Elsa turns to him to reply. He kisses her on the lips. Quick, but lovely.   
“I better go calm Astrid down. Have you seen my leg?”   
He dresses, and leaves to calm down his general. 

Anna returns just as Elsa finished putting a dress on herself. Elsa sits at her dresser and watches in her mirror as Anne swoops in to the room.   
“THIS!!” She fumes ”... is not want I meant, when I said you should mingle!”   
Elsa give her sister a annoyed look.  “I know, what you meant.” She puts her brush down. “But this was more fun.”  
“Is this about Honeymaren?” Anne asks skeptically. Elsa rolls her eyes.  
“Of cause isn't.“  
“Then what…..was that.” Anna point towards the door, as Elsa looks at her in the mirror.  
“Fun.”  
Anna lets out another howl.   
“If your ‘Fun’!” She makes quotes in the air ”,brings an international scandal, or even worse WAR! I will not be able to help you. Arendelle comes first! You know this!”   
Elsa gets up, and goes over to her sister. She takes her hands.  
“Spoken like a true queen.”   
“Don't make this about me!” Anna retracts her hands.   
She sighs, and flops down on Elsa's bed, face first. She mumbles something into the sheets. 

“What?” Elsa leans down to hear, what her sister said. Her braid swings from her shoulder as she does.  
Anna's face pop up. “Was he at least any good?” Her cheeks are flushed pink.  
Elsa flops down next to her sister, and laugh. “He was nice.“  
“Nice. Only Nice? Gee sis, if you want to risk the kingdom could it at least be for ‘wonderful’ or ‘mind blowing’. Not just ‘Nice’.” Anna scooches closer.  
Elsa looks at her. “The tattoos was a nice surprise.”  
Anna's mouth makes an ‘o’ shape. “I guess, that makes up for the leg?”  
“Didn't notice it.”  
“Really!?” Anna’s eyes are as big as saucers.  
“He is very good with his hands.”   
Anna looks at her sister, and Elsa feels the blush on her face. “Very good.”   
They both chuckle, and get up to get breakfast. 

Kristoff takes one look at them at the breakfast table, and proclaims, “I don't wanna know. Pass the toast.” Elsa passes the toast.  
Most of their guests has taken up logging in the city, or their own ships, but some also resided in the guest wing. Some had made camp outside the city. Elsa wonders briefly, where the vikings had set up the lodgings.   
The sisters have opted for a private breakfast the first morning, before Anna and Kristoff would spend the day hosting, and entertaining the guests. All before the actual negotiations tomorrow. This was the day where people could talk to each other, and figure out, where the time and negotiations would be best spent. 

A letter arrives for Anna carried on a silver tray by Kai. Formality had sky rocked as preparations for the gathering had come closer. And Kai has embraced it. Taking up customs, Elsa thought were used in their great great grandfathers time. But not in theirs. This was one of them.   
“A message for your majesty.” Kai bows and leaves after Anna has taken the letter.   
Elsa and Kristoff watches as Anna's face relaxes. 

“So?” Kristoff inquires, and takes a bite of his toast.  
“The general Hofferson, asks forgiveness for her brash behavior this morning, when she thought her companion had been kidnapped. And apologies for any distress or offence her companion coasted, for me, the kingdom or my dear sister.” Anna shakes the paper in Elsa’s face. Elsa promptly looks out the window.   
“Looks like you're not the only one, who can overreact.” Elsa comments.   
“Just don’t.. “ Anna starts, but Elsa interrupts.   
“No promises.” She takes a sip of her tea, and ignores her sister. “As I said. Very good hands.”   
“I said, I don’t want to know!” Kristoff exclaims, while Anna gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the day after scene in my head in forever, and one of the reasons i wanted to write this fic.  
> Also all hail Elsa the queen of sass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness are ensured just before all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of blood and violence.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

The rest of the day goes by without a hitch. People are mingling and talking, and are more than friendly towards each other. Sadly for Elsa, both Anna and Astrid seamed to have the same idea. To keep Hiccup and Elsa as far away from each other as possible.  
So during the pie contest, the horse show, and the maypole dancing, Anna drags Elsa along beside her. Never out of her sight, and instead sends Kristoff out to mingle with Kai as backup. 

Everytime Astrid sees them coming too near. She makes an excuse, to whatever she was doing, and drags her companions with her. Leaving Hiccup looking apologetic after Elsa.   
Eret looks very hungover, and Elsa guess he is one of the guests that found and tried to empty Oaken's snaps storage sometime during the night. A story Kristoff told to great joy during breakfast. 

Elsa don’t get a chance to talk to Hiccup before after that nights dinner. Eret was apparently on watch duty, and had fallen asleep up against a pillar. Elsa escaped Anna, when an Ambassador had asked for a dance with the queen.   
So Elsa took the chance, and sneaked Hiccup away to show him the rest of the castle, like she promised last night. Much to the vikings joy.

They walk next to each other without touching. Hiccup is wearing a similar attire as last night, but without the cape and only one red tunic. Elsa has found a more simple dress as well. Light green, so she matched her sisters dark green gown.  
Elsa talks about the castle, and how she and Anna's used to play hide and seek through the halls when they were very young girls. Hiccups laughs and talks about how he was always the smallest, and tried to follow the older kids in their viking games. He was not that good, he tells her and wink. 

They don't mention last night, or this morning. They talk about the castel, the negotiations and other neutral topics. Elsa thinks they have a mutual understanding. No need to mention the previous night ever again. Until Hiccup of course mention it.  
“How mad is the queen at me?” 

They are standing in front of a big portrait of a newly crowned Anna.   
“I should not have done that.” He continues. He fidgets with his cuff Elsa notices. ”Not that I regret it. I enjoyed it. I hope you did too, but..” He speaks faster, and is rambling again. “ ...I don't usually do this, and I don't know how to behave. Especially with powerful, beautiful royal, but I don't want to let Astrid down, and I don't want to put shame on Berk, but I also want to see you again, sooo...What should I do?” He looks away from the portrait, like Anna is judging him through the painting.

“You ask me?” Elsa says undisturbed, looking portrait Anna dead in the eyes. “Just, do want you usually do, and carry on as normal.”  
“Is that what you usually do?” He asks. The silence that follows is awards and uncomfortable.  
Elsa looks at him. Really looks at him. “You don't sleeps around much, do you?”  
He shakes his head and makes a dry laugh. “What gave it away?”   
“I thought vikings...” Elsa trails of, but the man next to her shakes his head forcefully.   
“I am not a really good viking.” Hiccup says. “I keep getting told that.”  
Elsa’s hearts breaks a little for him at that, but she sighs and steels herself. Maybe women was easier after all.

“Look, I like you. You are nice, and I enjoyed last night, but if you want to see each other again. It will be like this. It will be as two foreign dignitaries talking trade. Maybe friends. I am not gonna repeat last night.” There. Clear out in the open.   
“That’s okay.” He did not look okay. “I am leaving soon anyway, right?” He sighed again. “Sorry.” He looks deep into the floorboards like, he hopes they would swallow him up.  
“No need to be sorry.” Elsa shrugs.   
The viking remains silent for a moment, before he looks directly at her. Still embarrassed, but he manages to utter, “I don't want to embarrass Astrid. Or you.”  
Elsa keeps eye contact with portrait Anna.

The silence is cut by a scream, and then yelling from the hall outside. Hiccup and Elsa looks at each other before storming off to the commotion. 

The halls are in chaos. A group of masked bandits had infiltrated the castle, and cut of most of the royal guard off, by trapping them outside. Elsa gets that much from a running soldier. They are raiding the place looking for someone or something. Threatening and hurting people in their way. Elsa runs against the flood of people, that tried to escape the ballroom. Hiccup is hot on her heels. She has to find, and protect Anna.   
She freezes a bandit’s legs, when he tried to swing his swords towards a woman with a big pearl necklace. Hiccup punches him in the face, and takes the bandit’s sword. The bandit falls unconscious on the floor. 

The bandits has narrowed their search by blocking doors, making it impossible to for the guests to escape. Elsa finds Anna and runs to her side. A soldier is nearby fighting off a bandit. Elsa freezes the bandit and grabs her sister by the arm. They run away together. Anna is stunned, and let’s her sister lead her through the corridors. Hiccup still following and disarming bandits after Elsa freezes them as they run. 

Anna screams as a face is punched through a door, as they were trying to pass. The doors splinters, and flies around them. The bandit is pulled back from the hole in the door and Eret son of Eret is revealed.   
“Your majesty!!” Eret’s face says through the door. He sticks his arm in the hole in the door. Breaks the door handle and pushes the door open.   
“We have to get out of here and somewhere safe!” He gestures to the open door, and Elsa rushes her sister in.

In this part of the castle the chaos is just as great. Less bandits, but more people fleeing in panic. Elsa leads on, dragging Anna with Eret and Hiccup behind them.   
“There!!” Someone yells. “Over there.“ They watch in horror as a group of bandits spots them and runs after them.   
“In here!” Elsa chooses the nearest room, and they run into it. Eret grabs Anna and Hiccup slams the door as Elsa freezes it shut.   
“What now?“ Eret asks. 

Elsa looks at her sister. Anna’s hair is falling out of the up-do, but the crown is still on her head. There is a big gash in her gown, and Eret is holding her up. She looks very pale and in shock, but else unharmed. She mumbles under her breath about disaster, war and ‘why?’.  
Hiccup is about to say something, when Elsa interrupts.   
“We go out of the balcony!” She opens the balcony door. “I will make a slide, and we go down!” She looks at the men and they nod.   
“In there!!” The door and the ice around the door shakes. It looks like they found something to ram it with. 

Elsa makes the slide, and tries to coax her sister onto it. She keeps shaking her head and muttering. The door and ice rattles again.   
“Come on Anna, we have to go.” She shakes her sister. Anna keeps shaking her head.   
“This is not the time!” Elsa yells, but Hiccup grabs her shoulder.   
“Go first! Down the slide.” He tells her. “That way you can be at the end and catch her!”   
Elsa looks between her sister and the vikings.  
“Look! She in shock right now. Eret will slide with her.” Eret looks at Hiccup as he is about to protest. 

“Okay.” Elsa unknowingly trust Hiccup. She throws her legs over the balcony and slides down to the garden below. She can hear arguing from the balcony, but soon Erets boots and Anna’s hem appear. But they are hesitating? Why?! What are they doing?  
She hears a laud “GO!!”, and then she sees Eret holding Anna up and sliding ungracefully down her ice slide.   
Eret passes a now clearly green Anna to Elsa, and looks like he wants to climb back up the slide after Hiccup. Only a second after Elsa knows why. 

Two things happens at once. A large bang comes from the balcony, and Elsa guess that the bandits rammed the door open. Then her ice slide breaks from the top down and rain down on them, so they have to avoid the larger pieces. 

“NOOO!” Eret yells. Hiccup is standing with the bandit sword over his head, then he turns around, and runs back into the room filled with bandits. He shattered the slide to give them time. 

Elsa has to grab Eret and pull, to stop him. He looks angry at her, teeth clenched.   
“He gave us some time. So let's use it to regroup with my soldiers and help him.”   
Eret takes one more look at the balcony, before scoping Anna up in his arms.   
“Where to?” He asks. They run to the courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dust settles and the loses are counted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood and violence and miscarriages. 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightfully owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

When the dust settles, it is deep into the next morning, but the sun has yet to show. It could have been worse, and it could have been better.   
Elsa regrouped with a group of her soldiers in the courtyard, and helped them fight off the intruders.   
Many of the guests own security had also joined the fight. Surprisingly none are more vicious or effective than the vikings. Elsa was right and Astrid had brought more than just two viking with her. Under Astrid Hofferson's lead, the vikings retake the castle and apprehend a hand full of the bandits.  
When Elsa regrouped her own soldiers and pushed back, most of the bandits ran off. 

Elsa had found Kristoff fighting among the vikings looking for Anna.   
Elsa had left her sister under the watchful eyes of Kai and Gerda and one of general Mattias most trusted men before she, Eret and Mattias had joined the fray.   
Kristoff runs off to join his wife and was kneeling next to her in the courtyard, as their physician gives the queen a once over. 

The guests are gathered in the courtyard. Frightened and angry, but mostly unharmed. The bandits are chained together next the the water fountain. Soldiers watching over them for now. Luckily no one is dead. Some cut and bruises a little worse for wear, but everyone is okay.   
Elsa is about to address the people around her, when a yells cuts through the air. 

Astrid is shaking a bandit by his color, threatening him with a double headed battleaxe.   
“WHERE IS HE!!” She shakes the battle axe again. ”WHERE IS HE!!” She looks about ready to kill the chained main, but Eret pulls her of him.   
Astrid is furious. Her braid is in tatters. There is blood on her cheek. She lost her cape and most of her skirt is ripped to shreds.  
“You!” She turns on Eret, who falls back in surprise.

“You had one job! Don’t leave him alone! Protect him! One Job!” She looks ready to kill Eret now.   
Elsa, Mattias and some of her soldiers step closer, to step in if the general get a little too axe happy. But before she can do anything, the other vikings stims around the two. A short, black haired viking, with rams horn on his helmet holds Astrid back and demands “What happened!”   
Another bigger blond Viking with a braided mustache help Eret up with a stern look.

“He ordered me to save the queen!” Eret exclaimed. He looked utterly defeated.   
“He told me to go. So I did.” His shoulders are shaking.  
Astrid makes a yell, and the short, black harried viking and two others vikings has to grab her and pry the axe from her fingers. She yells and kicks and screams, but finally goes limp in the other vikings arms. 

That's when Elsa realizes. She looks around as if he would pop up at any moment. But no. Hiccup was missing. Elsa had been told that were no dead. She had been reassured, that there was no dead. That all the guest that had been in the castle, had been accounted for. So that meant something else. He had been taken. But why?! Why would bandits break into the castle, try to kill Anna and then leave with a unknown viking?!

Astrid pulls herself up and looks at Eret. “I deal with you later.” She hisses, and picks up her axe. She turns to Elsa and glares at her.   
“If my king dies to save your precious queen…” Elsa sucks in a breath as the general continues.  
“Then I will make this little escapade look like a trip to the beach. And a little romantic randevou will be the last of your trouble.” She gathers her vikings and turn to Anna. 

Mattias and Kristoff gather protective around their queen.   
“Your majesty. A word. Please.” Every sound coming out of Astrid's mouth is like poison.   
“The guard house.” Mattias mutters, and Kristoff helps Anna up as she seem to have gotten some color back in her cheeks.   
“People of Arendelle!” Anna bellows out. Kristoff keeps a supporting hand on her back.  
”Esteemed guests!” People around turn to look a Anna.

“Thank you for your patience, and help against a common enemy. I swear I will get to the bottom of this. And make sure this never happens again! Let not this, put a stopper for planed negotiations and friendship. Let us instead look at it as a victory, where we banded together and protected one another. The negotiations will continue as planned later this morning.”  
She takes a deep breath. “Please returns to your camps, ships and rooms for now. I will keep you updated, as soon as I know more! Thank you for your cooperation!”  
People mutters and few clap at Anna's speech. Anna whispers a few word to Kai about cleaning up and preparing for negotiations. He and Gerda hurries away.

Most people leave the courtyard. Only a handful of representatives stay. Anna's soldiers and the vikings had not moved a muscle, and were staring each other down, as if looks could kill. 

Astrid follows, Mattias, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa into the nearby guardhouse. Eret and the short viking followed and closes the door behind them.  
Anna takes two steps into the room, before grabbing a bucket on a nearby table, and pukes her guts out into it.   
Kristoff rushes to her side, and leads her to a chair as she continues to hurl.   
When she looks up, Astrid is holding a handkerchief out to her. 

“How far along are you?” She asks. Elsa stares and Kristoff gapes at the bloody general.  
“It's completely natural.” The general continues. Some of the anger seems to had burned out of her. “When I was pregnant the first time, I hurled my guts out for a week.“ Anna takes the handkerchief reluctantly.   
“I assume that is why he saved you?” Astrid looks down on Anna. “That idiot can sense things like no other, and he saw you, and knew why you should be saved over him.”   
She looks back at Eret. “That is however not an excuse for you.” Then she turns to the other viking. “Bring me the least incompetent traitor and lets question him. We need to find out where they took the king.” The short viking nods, and leaves.

Something resonates in Elsa. And then she remembers. Eret breaking through the door shouting for the majesty to get somewhere safe. At the time she had assumed that majesty had been her or Anna. But now it won't seem so.   


“You have children?” Anna questions Astrid.   
Astrid turns toward Anna. “No”. She said, then looks Anna dead in the eyes.  
“They died inside my womb, before they even took their first breath. And if you don't take a depth breath right now. You risk the same fate.”  
Anna chokes at the coldness of her worlds. Kristoff grips her tighter. A question Elsa has to ask her sister later hangs from Elsas lips. But not now. Other questions are more important. 

Elsa stalks over to Astrid.   
“Don’t threaten my sister!” She barks, room growing colder by the minute.  
“Why did you hide a king under disguise of a navigator, with limited security. That is right out the most stupidest thing to do!”   
Astrid turns her glare to Elsa. 

“Exactly for this reason. So he would be under no suspicion, and not attract attention and become target, and I am sorry but!“ Astrid voices raises in volume. “I was let to believe, that Arendelle was secure enough, as has been ‘promised’ in your ‘oh so lovely’ invite. So I didn't have to bring a battalion of warriors to guard one man! But not even you and all your magic could do that! Could you!!“ She hisses hateful at Elsa.

Elsa glares back, but Astrid continues.   
“I told him it was a bad idea, I told him not to come. ‘ _ But Astrid!,’ _ ” She mimics in a nasal voice. “‘ _ Think of the opportunities for the archipelago.’, ‘Trade routes, clothes, meltal, spices! So much to gain!’  _ He was wrong! For the only thing he apparently had to gain was a fretful one night tumble, while it simultaneously painted a target on his back! You picked him out. You drew out their attention. He would not have been taken, if you could kept it in your dress!” 

“Then why are you yelling at me, when you should be out there looking for your beloved king.” Elsa spits back. Both women are heaving their breaths. The breaths turns into mist because of Elsa’s blooming magic.  
“Because I am in unfamiliar territory! “ Astrid defends.  
“I don't know, if they took him by boat, by land or by air!” Elsa scrunches up her face by the last remark. “I will not send an army out there, if I don't know, if I am sending them in the right direction.”   
Elsa has to agree with her. That makes a lot of sense. The general apparently had not let all of her emotions consume her.  
“I rather question a witness, using my time here, to make sure that I send my people in right direction, than spending the double amount of time going the wrong direction, and then back to the right direction! Using even more precious time, that depending on the witness, my chief may or may not have!”   
“You said chief this time!” Elsa barks.  
Astrid makes a move to attack Elsa with her axe, and Elsa gather her powers in her hands to defend herself. Then the door opens and the short viking throws in a tied up bandit. 

“Come off it Astrid!! Use that to something more useful like finding my idiot cousin!”   
Astrid scowls at him. “Snotlout, he better be willing to talk!”  
“Oh, he is ready.” ‘Snotlout’ comments, and bends down to the bandit. ”Aren't you sunshine?”  
The bandit is shaking and there is blood on his face. Snotlout pulls the black bandanna completely off the bandits face to reveal… a boy. A young boy close to manhood shaking with a bloody nose, who is clearly trying not to cry. Anna and the other Andrendalians looks horrified.

Astrid point her axe at the boy. “Talk.” She demands.   
He crumples and starts stammering. “I don't know much… please I didn't mean to get this far. I just needed the money, please. They just wanted the numbers to scare you...please don't hurt me!"  
“Then start saying some useful!!” Astrid threatens again.  
“We were just there for the dragon jewel. I did not know that is was protected by a man. I was told ‘Quick in and out’. Steal the jewel, get out...”  
“Where did they take him!” Eret and Snotlout gathers around Astrid's back. Both pulling weapons. They are indeed a intimidating sight.   
“North!” the boy cries. “Over the mountain and down to the sea. There is boat waiting to take them to the hideout.”   
“One out of two ain't bad, ain't it laddy! Now we just know the who!” Snotlout makes a swinging gesture with his sword.   
“I don't know who hired me. I was just given the money. I don't know, where they came from.”   
“That's not good enough!” And Astrid starts to swing her axe. Elsa is about to stop her, when Eret yells.   
“Look!” He holds up the boy’s bandanna. There is a square symbol depicting a sword with 4 vines protruding from it. “Drago.” Eret concludes.   
Astrid swears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a plot somewhere and not just fluff.  
> Typical Hollywood symptoms because if have no imagination. Are Anna? are she not ? Do Hiccup have magical senses?  
> Astrid vs Elsa round one! stay tuned for round 2.   
> The backstory of Astrid is still to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vikings and Elsa prepare to set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightfull owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

“Drago?! Who is Drago?!” Anna asks from her seat. Astrid grips the bandanna from Eret’s hand for personal inspection.  
“Good news your majesty!” Astrid growls. “You and yours are safe, as this is an act on petty revenge on my people. It's nothing personal.”   
“Gee thanks...” Anna says sarcastic.   
“Then what was it?“ Kristoff pipes up. “Who is Drago? And why would he attack Arendelle!”  
“Drago Bludvist is a madman that tired to take over the archipelago and properly the world with his dragon army.” Eret supplies.   
The boy bandit starts to cry, and Snotlout grumbles before yanking him up, and out the door.   
“He doesn't sound nice.” Anna says.

“So, where do we find him?!” Mattias asks gripping his sword.  
“You don't, he’s dead.“ Eret explains crossings his arms. “But his followers are still out there.”   
“I thought we had seen the last of them, after we destroyed their camp on our last trip.” Snotlout retorts, as he re-enters the guard house.  
“Well apparently not!” Astrid shakes the bandanna at him. ”If they are recruiting and fighting back!” The two vikings sends glares towards each other.  
“So, he is dead. But want do they want with Hiccup?” Elsa asks.  
“Hiccup stopped him.” Eret starts, but Astrid hissed “Shut it Eret!”

“I wanna know, why there was bandits inside my walls attacking my guests!” Anna tried to stand, but her face goes green again, and has to sit down. Both Kristoff and Elsa looks at her with worry.  
“It doesn't matter now.” Astrid says spreading her arms around her. “We know where they are headed. We have to stop them, before they reach that boat!” She turns to leave, but Elsa blocks her way. 

“We not done here! What did they want with Hiccup?” Astrid doesn't back down and ignores the question.  
“They wanted to Dragon jewel!” Eret spits out.   
“Eret, I am warning you!” Astrid’s rage comes back full throttle.  
“The dragon what?! “ Anna is taken aback, gripping her bucket harder.  
“The jewel gives the bearer the power to communicate with and control dragons. And Hiccup is the last known person to have seen it!”   
“What!?” Anna and Kristoff cries out. Mattias grips his swords tighter and Elsa clenches her fists.   
”Dragons!!” Kristoff looks appalled. 

“That's not for you to concern yourself with!” Astrid snarls pointing at finger at the queen and consort.  
“Oh it is! I am protector of Arendelle and the enchanted forest. If there is gonna be dragons potentially attacking Arendelle, I have every right to be concerned. You better start talking! I need to know, what I shall expect, when we go get Hiccup!” Elsa demands.  
“You're not going!” Astrid yells right back at her.  
“Oh, but I am.” Elsa says completely ice cold. “This is my land. I know the territory, you don't! You pointed that out yourself.“ Astrid comes closer, and they two of them almost stand nose to nose.   
“I will act as your guide, and give extra magical backup to get those bandits and free Hiccup.” Elsa declares in her cold voice.

Anna do get up this time. “You’re not going to run off into danger! You are needed here!”   
“No Anna, you're are needed here.” Elsa look sharply at her sister.  
“You have to continue the trade negotiations and save our relationships with the other representatives or else this whole ordeal will have been for nothing.”   
Anna takes a sharp intake.

“But I will not stand by and let some random bandit break into Arendelle and get away it.” Elsa continues to hold her sisters eyes.  
“I will protect Arendelle! I will protect the forest and I will protect you.” She looks at Anna and Kristoff. “I will protect you, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and any potential future prince or princess of Arendelle. I will protect my family.” Anna looks sad but determined, before she nods.  
Elsa turns to Astrid. “When can we leave?! “ 

They exit the guard house. Astrid and Mattias starts barking out orders to their respective subordinates. The sun has started to peak out and is bading the courtyard in an eerie light.   
Elsa gets Astrid's Attention.   
“I am gonna give you some eyes to give you a better start” Astrid nods grimly and continues to yell for horses, weapons, carts, provisions and men. 

Elsa haste through a side door down to the fjord.   
When she gets to the edge, she sticks her hand in the water. When she rise, the nokk rises along with her.   
“You gotta help us.“ She whispers. ”Please.”   
The nokk shakes its mane, but Elsa feel it. She puts her forehead against its head as the nokk places its head in her hands. She let her powers freeze its body, so it can run on land.   
“Go!” Elsa releases the nokk. It takes a couple of trying steps, before galloping over the earth towards the mountain and hopefully Hiccup.

“That's a neat trick.”  
Elsa turns around and sees Eret had followed her. He stands leaning against a rock, arms casually crossed in front of him, inspecting a nail.  
“You seem to take the whole turning a magical spirit into solid ice pretty well?” Elsa deadpans not in the mood to humor the viking.  
“I used to trap dragons for a living. I just saw you make a slide of ice. I have seen better.” Eret shrugs. “This is just a Tuesday for me.”   
“Why are you here?” Elsa asks, already walking back to the castle. Hopefully she has some old traveling clothes in her room. Eret follows.  
“Astrid told me to keep an eye on you. She don’t trust you.”   
“You think!” Elsa bites back.  
“I think she just mad, because you fucked the chief.” Elsa stops abruptly making Eret almost walk right into her. He has to jump aside no to.  
“Chief?! King!?” Elsa frets and continue walking. “What and who is he anyway?”   
Eret follows her into the castle. A guard in uniform falls in step behind them. Properly under Anna's order.

“Old habits die hard.” Eret says. “He was my chief, before he was my king.”   
“Is he then? A king? I mean, next to being a liar.”   
They get to her room and she starts to rummage through closets and chests to find a travel worthy dress, that don't have battle damage.   
“He is no liar.” Eret stands in her doorway watching her.  
“He was not hornest either!”   
“Would you? In foreign country, where you barely know anyone? And the first thing you tell to a potential paramore. ‘By the way I may or may not be a potential regent of a far away viking kingdom. Is that a deal breaker for you?’. Hmm?” Eret smirks.

“Most people would have used that, as a pick up line.” Elsa retorts, and disappear into her dressing room. Slamming the door in Erets face as she goes. She can practically feels how her powers are edging to get out.   
“Hiccup is not most people. He was a king, and didn’t want to be, so he definitely don't brag about it!” Eret voices through the door as she dresses.

“He is not a liar. He is a fair leader, and he sacrificed himself for your little sister.”   
Elsa slams the door back open, and fixes her now cold eyes on Eret.  
“I just thought you should have all the cards, before you judge him, based on a one night encounter.” Eret backs away a little, but holds her stare. A skill he probably learned by being under Astrid’s command for who knows how long “You ready?!” The smirk is back.  
Elsa nods. She can hear the spirits singing in an eerie tone. Its disarming to hear and Elsa wonders what's ahead of her.

  
“Lets go get him back!” Eret claps his hands together in anticipation, and leaves her room.   
Elsa takes one last looks in the mirror.   
Her hair is back in her preferred braid, and she had picked up a couple a black knee high traveling boots with leather straps at the ankles. Over her black pants she picked a dark blue almost dark purple dress with a high neckline and long sleeves, but that is showing off bare shoulders. A dark scarf is wrapped around her middle as a belt.  
She sighs, before lifting her hands and let her magic fly. The top of the dress around the shoulders and neck becomes a light turquoise and gets covered with her magical ice patterns that flows down her arms. She grabs a a turquoise cloak and gives it the same treatment. Then she hastes after Eret. 

No way Anna is gonna find out she used her powers on another dress. She would not be able to live it down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Elsa in this. She do not take shit from anyone, including vikings.   
> And we all no that Hiccup would never hurt anyone, but Elsa don't know that yet. 
> 
> Her travel dress is from the Frozen 2 art book. I absolutely love it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vikings are off to save their king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of blood and violence, mentions of miscarries.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

Their first attempt fails. 

After Elsa has hugged her sister goodbye at the gates, she follows the vikings in their carts, on foot and horseback. Out to get back the missing viking.   
She strikes conversation with the larger viking with the braided mustache. He introduced himself as ‘Fishlegs’. 

Astrid has sent scouts out on horses, but the nokk is faster. Elsa sits in a cart with Fishlegs as the group presses on.   
The nokk returns before the scouts and makes lab around the group as to assure them they are going the right way. Elsa then takes her places on the nokk’s back and rides the rest of the way. They passed her ice palace, but are not going towards the enchanted forest. The bandits are headed for fjord and the dark sea. Not the forest. Looks like the bandits don't know, when they are taking the long way around.

The group is mostly silent with the exception of Astrid that instructs their course. The serious mood has Elsa shiver under her cloak. She tugs it closer around her. She and the nokk stays with the group instead of pushing on without it. Astrid hisses at her, when she suggest going ahead.   
“And risk you fall in an ambush. You travel our way or you travel home!”  
So she follows the group with Astrid at the lead, and Eret trotting behind her. Fishlegs tries to make conversation a couple a times, but eventually the mood gets him too.    
Snotlout flaps him on the head, when he tied to ask about the nokk. 

It takes couple of hours, but they finally catch up to the fleeing bandits in a clearing of trees. Astrid then directs an impressive attack to overwhelm the bandits and their carts. Elsa has not much to do other than freeze the bandits, that tires to run away. She were thrown off the nokk, and uses her fall to send out frost traps on the ground, that traps near by bandits. A bandit tries to attack her, when she was down, but is apprehended by Eret. He then extended an arm, hurled her to her feet and turned his back to continue to fight off enemies. They worked awkwardly, but well enough together to stop fleeing bandits. She get a glimpse of Fishlegs and Snotlout at a time, but is mostly lost the the scuffle.

Unfortunately it is all in vain, when it turns out these were the slowpokes, that was left behind with the carts. The rest of the bandits are still ahead of them.  The bandits laugh at the vikings failure and gloates, that they would never catch the others.   
Astrid will have to leave behind a small number of viking to keep the bandits in check and bring them back to Arendelle. 

Elsa feels it before it happen. A vibration in the ground. A feeling in her chest.   
Then Gale envelopes her and she feel something crawl up her boot. She looks down at Bruni as the fire spirit nuzzles at her knee. She picks the salamander up and put it on her shoulder. Eret eyes him suspiciously. The nokk has taken off again, to get them the right direction.   
“What kinds of midget dragon is that?” Snotlout comments, when he notices the little creature. Fishlegs shoves him aside and gets a little to close for Elsa’s comfort, in his excitement to see the creature.   
Elsa is about to bite back, when they feel the ground shake between them.  
“HUDDLE UP!!” Astrid yells.   
The leaves on the threes shakes as the viking forms a circle and prepare for a ambush.   
Instead a giant snowman with ice crawls and a tiara enters the clearing. 

“MARSHMALLOW??!” Elsa gasps.   
“Help!” He bellows. “Carry bad guys!!”   
He points at the bandits, that are utterly silent as they stare up at the giant. Gale must have gotten both him and Bruni as backup to help Elsa.  
“Good job Marsh!” Elsa laugh nervously “Mommy is so proud!”   
Next to her Eret looks from the flaming salamander to the giant snowman.   
“This Tuesday is getting weirder and weirder.”   
“Let's never tell the twins, that this happened.” Fishlegs shivers. “They will be intolerable, that they missed it.”   
“Agreed.” Both Eret and Snotlout concur behind Elsa. All the vikings stares in in mixture of awe and distrust.   
Astrid recovers quicker and before long, they are on the road again. Leaving Marshmallow behind to drag the bandits back to Arendelle. 

Their second attempt fails.

The bandits has reached the shore by the time the vikings are able to catch up again, after losing time on the previous bandits.  They overpower some of the bandits, but one out of two ships from the shore is already on the horizon. Astrid takes out her frustration on the bandits, before ordering the vikings to get the ship sailing. It is not viking war ship, but it will have to do. The nokk set out into the sea after their target. 

They question the bandits again, but also these guys shows up to be incompetent with no knowledge of Dragos followers. Or the kidnapped viking. 

One of the bandits panics, when he sees a flaming Bruni on Elsa shoulder. The salamander had keep low during the fight, only now peaking out to estimate the situation.  
“You can't harm me!“ The bandit bellows and pulls a large yellow uncut jewel from a string under his shirt. The vikings all stop what they are doing.

“Hear me dragon!! Follow my command! Do my bidding and burn these imbeciles down to filth!!” He laughs, and waves the jewel around manically. Nothing happens.   
The bandit then shakes it harder, like it will magically turn on. “What is wrong with this...”  
Astrid punches him in his face, and pulls at the jewel so the string breaks.   
The bandit fall to his knees and swords and axes appear out of nowhere to keep him there.  
Astrid inspects the jewel before throwing it on the ground in anger. A nearby horse trods over it, and it shatters like it was made of glass.   
“Noooo!” The bandit soobs devastated. “You just smashed the jewel!! The jewel!!” His clammy hands tries to reach out after the pieces. The nearest viking drags him to his feet and then away. Astrid carries on like nothing happened. 

Elsa looks at the pieces. That could not have been the real jewel right? The one that the bandits had made such a big deal about?

When they finally are on the ship, Astrid stands in the front of the ship with Elsa nearby. Some of the vikings has been sent back with the horses to Arendelle to get the much faster viking ship, that were waiting in harbour there. Fishlegs is bent over maps trying to get a distinctive course other than Astrid’s “After them!”   
This ship is old and big and will have a hard time catching up the ship that is trying to disappear in the setting sun. The vikings takes turn gripping the ores to get the ship to go faster. All under Snotlout watchful eyes. Fishlegs motions to Elsa.   
“There is a cot downstairs.” He says.   
Elsa leaves Astrid at the helm. 

She tries to get some sleep, before they reach the enemy ship.  
She wakes sometimes later, to find that Astrid has not left her post. Other vikings has taken up both Snotlout and Fishlegs spots. Elsa pulls her cloak closer, and joins her.

“You need to sleep before we board them.” Elsa comments.  
“What I need is to get that stupid idiot back, so I can probably kill him myself.” Astrid snaps.   
Her eyes never leaving their course.   
“You love him.” Elsa realises.  
Astrid turns to glare at her. “Of cause I do. He is my best friend, chief and king, and I will do anything to get him back!”

An ugly thought comes into Elsa's mind.   
“Was he the father?” She asks uncomfortably.   
“What?” Astrid looks at Elsa confused.   
“Was he the father of your children?”  
“You wanna talk about this now?!” Astrid asks heated.  
“I want to know if he is a cheating bastard, or just a lying bastard.” Elsa verifies.  
“Cheating? Ha!!” Astrid makes a cold laugh.“Hiccup would never cheat! He simply don’t know how!“  
“Then why do you hate me!?”   
“I can't believe this!” Astrid turns away from Elsa, trying desperately to ignore her.   
“Why then!?” Elsa presses. 

  
“Do you really want to know!! Fine! Yes, he is the father of my children. Yes, he was my husband for almost 6 six years! So yes, of course I hate you, as you are the first woman he looks at, in all the years we have been divorced!” Astrid's chest heaves.  
“Divorced?” Elsa falters.   
“Yes divorced!” Astrid spats. “There is only so many dead babies a marriage can handle!”  
Elsa feels the air in her lungs turn cold. And not because of her powers.   
“So I divorced him. He needed an heir, that I could not provide.”  
“But of course the first woman he takes an interest in, is a magical princess from an enchanted forest, that looks exactly like ME!!“  
Elsa runs her eyes up and down Astrid. They both have long blond hair in a braid. Both have blue eyes, but for Elsa ... That’s the only thing that they had in common. Astrid is a little shorter, and rounder around the edges than Elsa. This is still while wearing spikes and armor over a ruined dress. At least she rinsed off most of the blood.  
“Why am I even telling you this!” Astrid huffs and goes over to the railing and puts her head in her arms. 

Elsa silently follows her.   
“Because you're scared and you want to lash out. I am an easy target.”   
Astrid grumbles from her arms.  
She don’t look like a viking general at that moment. She looks hurt. She reminds Elsa of her sister.  
“We been over for years, and I have moved on from him, so why…” Astrid punches the railing. ”Can I not let him go!”   
“Moved on?” Elsa knows she is pushing her luck, but she needs this woman to trust her, so they could save Hiccup.   
Astrid sighs and pulls a leather string from her neck. On it is a silver ring with blue flecks in it.   
“My wife’s name is Heather. She a Berserker.” Astrid says matter of factly like Elsa knows what that is. “Hiccups made this ring himself out of left behind scales from our dragons.”   
The ring is tucked back under her shirt.   
“Dragons again.” Elsa mutters.  
“Nope, that all you're getting.” Astrid says eye rolling and turns away from Elsa.  
Elsa has to know more. She need to get Astrid to talk again. 

Elsa takes a breath.   
“I once froze my entire kingdom, because I did not have full control over my powers. I almost killed Anna, and let her sicko fiance take over Arendelle”   
“Kristoff tried to...“  
“Not him!” Elsa assures “There was a man before ... One who tried to use Anna for his own selfish need for power.”  
Astrid did still not look at her. Okay. One more push.  
“I slept with Hiccup, because he can hear the spirits, and I needed to get over my old girlfriend.” She confesses. 

That gets Astrid attention. A thump echoes behind them, and Eret drops eavesdropping from his hideout and joins them.   
“What!” He practically yells at her. Astrid is staring with a open mouth at Elsa.  
“I am not proud of it! But I needed to be distracted and he seemed like a ...”  
“No no no, not that!” Eret falters “Spirits!! He can hear the dang nature spirits!!”  
“I don't... “ Elsa takes a step back. “Clearly not like me, but …”  
“Gods!” Astrid grabs Eret arm. “You don't think...?”   
“I hope not.“ Eret in turn grabs Astrid’s shoulders. ”But do we want to take the chance!?”   
Astrid turns around a starts yelling “Get up you maggots, we need to catch them before the alpha does!” Vikings all around springs into action, like lit by fire. 

Astrid stops at the helm at he ship, while people runs around her.   
Eret and Elsa joins her. She has spotted something in the distance. Elsa squints her eyes to see in the darkness.

A small light is flickering. 

That not a light. That a fire. The enemy ship they followed is on fire. The ship that has Hiccup on it.   
“Gods help us.“ Eret mutters. “They're already here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the ending scene and the structure of this hunt in my heads for so long time and had such a hard time putting it together to make the journey plausible. Hope I did alright. 
> 
> Also my favorite abnormal snowman returns, Tiara and all. We have never seen any interactions with Elsa and her other snowmen creations, but in my head she always had the motherly vibe towards them. 
> 
> Also General Hofferson on the hunt. She is so bad ass and I love her for it <3  
> But she can also be vulnerable why i love her even more. As this is a Hiccup/Elsa story i had to figure out a way to break up Astrid and Hiccup. Which were hard because i'm also a very hardcore Hicstrid shipper. But this was one of the solution i came up with. More explanation will come don't worry. And divorce were very much a thing for vikings.   
> And my closet Heather/Astrid shipper also made it into the story, ups, but not sorry.
> 
> I got the inspiration for the dragon jewel directly from the books as i was hearing them on audible at the time i was writing it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of blood, violence and slavery.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

It is then Elsa hears the flapping. Flapping and squawking like a big flock of birds is near. And it is getting louder and louder, the closer they get to the burning ship. 

“FISHLEG!!” Astrid screech.   
Him and Snotlout runs to Astrid from out of nowhere. They both gasps. Snotlout turns around yelling, and runs to help at the ores.   
Fishlegs rummages for something in his shoulder sack, and pulls up a spyglass.   
The others stare intensely at him, as he looks into the night at the burning ship.  
“Legs!” Astrid urges.  
“I count at least ten big ones, based on wings and tails. Zipplebacks, Nadders, no Nightmares yet. No Titan and Leviathan class either” He waves his free hands around as he talk. 

At that moment large ice spikes explodes around the burning ship as to keep it in place.   
“Scratch that!” Fishlegs curses.   
Something large and heavy swoop in over them, rustling up the wind and making Fishlegs drop his spyglass. Elsa looks up, just to see that the thing has four giant wings and is heading towards the now trapped ship. Bruni lights up like a torch on her shoulder. He hisses the receding figure.

Their boat is too slow. Elsa has to do something. She puts Bruni down on Fishlegs raised arm. She pulls off her cloak and runs to the railing and whistles. She spots the nokk and jumps.   
“Elsa, NO!!!” Eret makes a grab for her, but she is already in the water.   
The nokk swoops under her, and they are on their way to the ship in a splash of water. 

As they ride towards the enemy ship, Elsa finally sees them. In the water and in the sky. Big, small, one, two heads. Blue, browns, red and yellows. Dragons.   
There has to be around thirty now. Slowly getting revealed in the light from the burning fire, the closer she comes. She finally reaches the ship, and uses her powers to scare some of the dragons away. She climbs up and lands heavy on the deck. There are cages everywhere. Men are fighting off dragons all around, and the dragons are winning.   
They throw the bandits overboard and searches through the ship. 

Elsa ducks around the dragons, and freezes bandits in her search. The ship shakes as another ice spike cuts through the desk, where her feet were a few seconds earlier. She slams into a nearby cage to avoid it. The cage inhabitants screams. Elsa looks up and yelps. There are people inside the cages. 

This is a slave boat. 

She quickly freeze the lock, and tires to to pry open the cage door.   
A growl startles her, and a dragon appear behind her. Elsa falls back on the deck in surprise. She tries to get away from the dragon, slowly crawling backwards on her elbows.  
The dragon is pure white with blue eyes. It sniff the air around her, before growling at her. 

A big blast lands between her and the dragon. Elsa looks up trying to pinpoint, where the blast comes from. But the shooting dragon is lost in the night.  
When she turns to the white dragon, it is like it flutters in the light, before completely disappearing.   
Elsa sighs a quick relief, before pulling the cage door open, and running the next cage. People from the cages, help her pry the rest of them open. 

She hears fighting nearby and runs to help. She stops in her tracks as she takes in the sight.   
A large black dragon is fighting off a band of bandits all alone. It is circling around something. Protecting something.

Elsa gasps as she sees the humanoid figure. The man and the dragon fight along each other to ward off the bandits. The human keeping leaning on the dragon for support. He is missing a leg. At one point he grips the dragon and pulls himself on top of it. He then continue to fight off his opponents with a broken spear from the dragons back. The dragon arching and jumping to match its riders movements. Moving like one.

Elsa springs into action, and let her magic fly. She hit most of the bandits and the dragon and human turns to her in alarm. “Hiccup!!” Elsa shouts over the noise. Her voice breaks halfway through his name.  
He recognize her, and yells something to the dragon. But Elsa's view is obscured, when a fire-bolt land in front of her, and separate her and Hiccup with a wall of fire. 

She tries to freeze it to put it out, but hears a yell as someone tries to attack her from behind. She ducks an makes an attempt with her magic to fight back.   
A load roar and the black dragons runs through the fire. It jumps over Elsa and takes out the bandit, that tried to attack her. 

Elsa looks from where the dragon came from, and sees Hiccup laying on the floor motionless.   
She gets up to run to him, but the dragon blocks her way. Green eyes bores into hers.   
A thud echoes, and the ship slightly dips as another ship ramp into it.   
Vikings yelling joins the dragons roars.   
The vikings are here. 

Elsa catches the black dragons eyes and she tries to get to Hiccup, but is blocked again.   
The sound of running footsteps is heard behind her.

She looks back and sees Astrid and Eret.   
The both look at the black dragon. Then Astrid sees Hiccup behind the dragon.   
“Hiccup!” She runs towards him, but the dragon flares its wings to cut her off.   
Astrid scrambles back. Looking back up at the now clearly angry dragon. 

The dragon and Astrid seem to share a silent conversation, before the dragon sits down and roars at the sky for everyone to hear. It’s spine and it’s nostrils flare blue, and lightning flicker suddenly in the sky with a loud crackle. Dragons all around them takes off. Elsa glimpses two dragons grabbing Hiccup, as they leap to the sky.   
“NOOO!!“ Astrid tires to get past the dragon again, but is blocked. Elsa prepare to fire a warning at the dragon, but a loud thunk behind them makes them looks back. 

A large scary dragon with a giant horn, has landed behind them . It reminds Elsa or a giant beetle. Shining red and green in the fire light. An even bigger dragon lands on top of a cage on Elsa’s right. It has four wings and its head turns like an owls to looks at them. Another roar and the white dragon from earlier flies over them speeding away. The owl dragon and the black dragon takes off. 

The beatle dragon makes a restless shakes of is body, and looks at Eret.   
Eret takes one look at a distraught Astrid, before grabbing the dragon's shoulder and heaving himself up on its back.   
He is barely seated, before it takes off.   
“ERET!!” Astrid runs a few steps after the dragon, before looking around. 

Elsa stands dumfoldred looking at the dragons leavening, taking Hiccup with them.   
A crack nearby, and one of the big ice spikes breaks and runs the deck through.   
The trapped people screams around them.  
Astrid changes tactics. 

“Get the people back on the ship!” She commands to anyone near them. The vikings around them spring into action. Helping the freed slaves back on the other boat, before the slave ship breaks around them.  
Elsa uses her powers to hold the ship together, to give everybody an change to get to safety. They even manage to save a few bandits. But Elsa is pretty sure most will be lost with the almost sunken ship.   
She's not sure how she feels about it. But what matters most right now are the slaves.   
When Astrid shouts for Elsa to let go, she releases her power and jumps back onto the viking ship.   
She is caught by the arms by Snotlout and anther viking. They help her over the railing and back on the deck.

A load crack, and crash and the slave ship falls apart and slips down into the waves.   
“Headcount!” Astrid shouts.  
“All twenty-two on board accounted for, but Eret is missing!” Someone yells back.  
“Thirty-seven prisoners” Another shout.  
“Seventeen new passengers” Fishlegs beacons from somewhere back.   
There are so many people on the ship now.   
Most of the bandits are suck in pieces of ice. Some with nasty burn marks. Elsa tried not to think about the ones they didn't get. Those not captured in ice, where being tied up by vikings. 

A rattle spooks all of them, and the ends of two large chains land on the deck near Elsa's feet. The two blue and yellow dragons that left them there, are already flying away. Elsa runs to one of the chains and looks for the other ends. The ends goes over the railing and down into the water.   
She peers down after them. There are bubbles coming round the chains in the water.   
“Stormfly!!!” Astrid cries. Elsa looks back.   
Snotlout gasp at the chains. ”Secure the chains!” He yells.  
The slaves looks nervous, as three big vikings gathers around to secure the chains. Elsa freezes them to the ship for good measure.

“Hold tight!” Astrid bellows. She grabs the railing and clings to it.   
All around her viking and peoples do the same. Clinging to each other, and anything nailed down.   
Elsa feels the pull in the ship then. She just has the time to grab Astrid's arm, as the ship is violently pulled into motion. The whole crew slide a pace back down on the desk with the pull. Some of the bandits that did not have the opportunity to grab something, slides across the deck. 

Then the’re off. 

Something underwater is pulling the ship forward. Before long the ships is travelling at a much higher speed than by wind or viking ore. Elsa still clings to Astrid, and the two of them scramble to get upright to get an overview. Elsa blinks in the pale light as the sun again rises. Looks like the underwater dragon was pulling them back to Arendelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? 
> 
> All the dragons coming together to save Hiccup after they were supposed to be in hiding. And cameos from a lot of my favorite dragons. 
> 
> I know Elsa can fight and she is resourceful if not a little hesitant, so i loved to write her in all her magic fighting glory. She waits for nobody.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your arms, swords and vikings helmets inside the ship while the dragon is in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

After some time they get accustomed to the speed of the vessel, and can walk slowly around the ship. Still holding on to the nearest object, not to be flung overboard at a moment’s notice. 

Then Elsa turns on Astrid.   
“A slave ship!” She rages. “Drago is a slave dealer!!” “He was not, but his followers became. Dragons turned out not to be non-profitable.” Astrid rearranges her grip on the railing.   
Snotlout has carved his way forward and grips a piece of rope next to Astrid.   
“This is one of your worst plans yet!” Snotlout shakes his head, yelling to be heard over the waves. “You lost Eret!”  
“Eret flew off with the dragons on Skullcrusher!”  
“What!” Snotlout's helmet tilts dangerously on his head.  
“And I saw Stormfly, but she ignored me.” Astrid curses.   
“The dragons seam to have their own agenda.” She looks towards the unknown beast that pulls them forward. “I thought he was dead.” Her eyes narrows.

“At least they seem to have a reason to let Eret tag along.” Elsa tries gritting her teeth.  
“Of course they did! “ Fishlegs appears in front of Astrid. “He is proctor of the dragon jewel!” “And now the alpha has it.” He eyes Elsa.  
Astrid glares at him. 

“You need to back off.” Fishlegs points an accusing finger at Astrid. “She has proven her worth, time and time again, and was the one that got closet to help Hiccup.”  
“Eret mentioned a dragon jewel. But you destroyed it!” Elsa grips the railing as the ship jerk against the waves.   
“I am in charge! I.. “ Astrid tires to asset command.  
“Tell her!” Fishlegs finger closes in on Astrid’s face. Bruni pops up and follows the length of his arm to stare Astrid down with a distrustful glare.  
“FINE!” Astrid yields.   
Bruni gives a content yip, and hops from Fishlegs finger, onto Astrid’s head and then to Elsa’s extended arm. 

“There is no such thing as a dragon jewel. We made it up to protect the real ‘jewel’.” Astrid blurts out. “We used to live with dragons.” Astrid looks like she is in pain, and has to grab the railing again.  
“But the stone?” Elsa asks. She looks confused between the vikings.  
“That! That was just a piece of amber, Hiccup found in an ice column under a beach one time! A diversion.” Astrid throws her hands in the air in anguish.  
“Then, it is not magical?” Bruni nuzzles Elsa's neck reassuringly.

“Hiccup need no magic to do what he does.” Snotlout scoff. “He does it all by himself.”   
Elsa turns to Snotlout to encourage him to elaborate. Bruni mimics his mistress and nods.  
“He can talk to dragons.” Snotlout explains. ”And they understand him. He sees and feels things, that a viking should not. He is a pain the ass, that always put the good of dragons and humans over his own well being.” 

“But that makes him a target!” Fishlegs comments. “They tried to use him to control the dragons.” 

“So we made a plan”Astrid interrupts. “It is easier to think something is magic, other than to believe someone is magic. The ability to command dragons was something everyone could possess. It made him less than a target.” She sighs. “But unfortunately those bastards Drago followers is smarter the we thought.” 

“Probably someone, who saw Hiccup stop Drago, knew that was no jewel.” Snotlout mutters. He rubs his stubbled chin in thought.  
“Hiccup was the first known viking to tame and ride a wild dragon. He made our island and village a dragon utopia. There was not a dragon he could not tame.” Fishlegs looks lost in memory with a smile on his lips. “But someone always wants more.” The smile vanishes. 

“He stopped Drago, but there are always someone else. So ... Hiccup sent the dragons away. And no one knew where they went. Gone forever.” Fishlegs makes a dramatic gesture.  
“That can’t be true. I mean, we just saw them.” Elsa points out. Bruni nods again from her shoulder.  
“They keep coming back to check up on him.” Snotlout slips past Astrid and next to Elsa. Fishlegs grabs the abandoned rope to cling to, as the ship makes another dip.

“The alpha and Hiccup have this bond. We all had dragons, but not like them.” Snotlout looks annoyed. “Hiccup think humanity doesn't deserve dragons.”   
“And the alpha, don't think we deserve Hiccup.” Fishlegs looks sad. “It has been trying to take Hiccup away for years.” He eyes Astrid. She ignores him and looks the other way defiantly. Fishlegs grunts at her.  
“But I won't let him” Astrid concludes still looking the other way. She lets go of the railing to get some sense of control back of her crew and ship.   
Snotlout and Fishlegs looks at each other. Elsa looks after Astrid as she takes it all in. 

They pass the viking and an Andredelian ship as they close in on Arendelle.   
The vikings and soldiers gawks at the ship passing by. Astrid shout a command to follow, before they are to far away. They two ship turns around to follow them back to Arendelle. 

The beast finally let the ship go right outside the harbor. Elsa feels her legs shakes, as she take in the sight of the city. The ship continue to drift into the harbour, and the vikings and the people on shore has to act quickly, to make sure the ship doesn't crash into the port. 

Mattias is waiting on the shore with a troop of soldiers. But so are several dragons.   
They are perched on ships and rooftops. Walking on the square and streets all looking expectantly at the incoming ship. They look un-bothered and non-aggressive, but who knows how long that would hold. 

Elsa gulbs. They are at a stalemate. Arendelle was under siege by the alpha and his fellow dragons. 

“Your majesty!” Matthias rushes to great them. Waving gracefully. “We were told to expect you shortly.”  
“Told?” Elsa yells. Less gracefully. “By whom!?”   
“Master Hiccup ma'am, or the dragon more like it.”   
“What!” Astrid yelps behind her, as vikings hurries to lower a gang plank.   
Matthias stiffen on the shore.  
“The dragon ma'am. It did something. It turned the boys eyes completely green ma’am, and the boy told everyone not to harm any dragon, and they would not harm us. And that you would return. But it was was not his own voice ma’am it was very...”

“That bastard took over Hiccup, when he is hurt and wounded!“ Astrid shoves past Elsa to glare at Mattias.  
“That would seem so, but...”  
“Where are they now?” Astrid looks around.  
“At the castle. Master Eret carried ....“ But Astrid had already pushed past Mattias running towards the castle. Fishlegs and Snotlout hot on her heels. Mattias follow them with his eyes.   
“General!” Mattias stands straighter and turns to Elsa. “What of my sister!” She stumbles clumsy down the gangplank.   
“Queen Anna is confined to her bed for the time being.” Elsa panics.  
“I’m afraid the army of dragons gave her a bit of a a scare. But she is fine.” Matthias grabs Elsa's shoulders stopping her in her strut. ”She is fine, your majesty.” Elsa wants to believe him so bad, but she has to she for herself.  
“She is fine.” He repeats. 

“The doctor wants to make sure, that if she is with child, she does not stress and cause it any harm. The queen is currently ruling from her bedside, yelling at everyone and keeping everyone at their toes. Poor Kristoff is trying to keep her there. But she insists on still having the trade negotiations and being informed of the dragons whereabouts every five minutes. They are both fine.” Elsa takes in a breath of relief.  
“How are everything else?” She enquirers and they slowly and with dignity moves towards the castle. 

“Well besides the dragons? It could have been better, it could have been worse.”  
Elsa looks over the people she pass. They seem oddly calm. Either ignoring or looking interested at the dragons. All from a safe distance. Some wave at her, or make a quick bow.   
“Some of the more nonfunctional guest have returned home for their safety, but most of the dignitaries have stayed to continue negotiations.” Matthias keeps up Elsa's pace.   
“The queen convinced everybody, that the dragons are no threat.” Elsa nods.   
“She was the first one, that the dragon boy spoke with.”   
“Where is he now?”  
“Your unconscious viking has been placed in a guest suite. He has been overseen by several doctors and physicians and is guarded by multiple dragons.”  
“My ...” Elsa turns to fight Mattias at his words, but he gives her a knowing look.   
“Rumors travels fast.” He grins. “Honeymaren is here.” He continues undisturbed.  
Elsa stops in her tracks. Mattias turns to look her questioningly.   
Elsa takes a long deep breath. She needs to get a grip. She can feels the air growing colder around her.

She looks up at Mattias.  
“Technically, Yelana is here with a group of representatives, but yes Honeymaren is among them.” Mattias takes Elsa's hand and places it on his arm. He continues towards the castle.  
“They worry about you. You, and want the dragon means for the forest.”   
Elsa nods along. Bruni mimics her from her shoulder.   
“I guess they technically can be called nature spirits.”   
“Well let's face the nature spirits shall we.” Mattias remarks as they continue the trek to the castle though the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Astrid is wrong in her assumption. It is not the Bewilderbeast.   
> And a discrete nod to the books in the start. Wonder how many notices it.   
> Also a little insight into the mystic that are Hiccup. 
> 
> Also are dragons good are back. Read to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olaf made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

They are meet in the courtyard by Kai. Kai and more dragons.   
They seem the be concentrated here. Peeking from the castle roof, and lounging in the sun. 

They are not alone. Yelana stands stone faced at the castle door.   
But before Elsa can say something to her, she was caught in a fierce hug by Honeymaren.   
“You're okay! Oh, I was so scared.” Elsa pats her awkwardly on the back. “Why do you always do this. I hope you’re not hurt. Dragons!? What in the spirits is going on? And I heard a silly rumor that you slept with a viking. A viking! Clearly you not that desperate!”  
“Honey, I have to ...” But Elsa is stopped by someone clearing their throat loudly.

Honeymaren lets go of Elsa, to look annoyed at the intruder, and Olaf is revealed.  
“I like awkward tension filled reunions as much as the next snowman, but Elsa has been asked to speaks with the alpha.”   
“Wha..” Honeymaren protests, but Yelana thunks her staff into the ground. “Honeymaren. Know your place.” She turns to Elsa.  
”We’re glad that you have safely returned to us. Let us speak after you have talked with the great fire spirit.”   
Honymaren scoffs, but Olaf grabs Elsa's hand and leads her into the castle. Mattias and Kai trail after. 

Elsa just gets a glimpse of Marshmallow sitting in the shade making gestures and nodding at the great owl dragon from ealiler.   
“Was that??” Olaf grasp on Elsa's hand tighten.  
“Oh yes. Marshmallow and Cloudjumper get along very well. Personally I find him a bit stiff. But Toothless says that just because he is old.”   
“Toothless?”   
“I made a new friend today.” Olaf yipes happly. “I was a little concerned with all the big flapping and all, but Toothless tells the best jokes, so how can you not like him.” He giggles. “Burn the castle to the ground. What a prankster.”   
Elsa turned alarmed to Kai as Olaf continue to lead on.   
“The snowmen seam to be able to communicate with the dragons.” Kai huffs.   
“I will inform the queen of your return. Please come to the queen chambers, when you have meet with the …… Master dragon.” Kai turns at the next ile. 

There is a loud roar up ahead and someone is shouting.   
Elsa let go of Olaf's hand and runs ahead. She is meet with a strange sight. Astrid is shouting at a blue spiked dragon, that barely fits in the corridor. It is blocking a door to a guest suite. Two guards are standing nearby overseeing the hole affair nervously. One of them have a tiny green dragon on top of his hat. Another small dragon is looking down at them from a chandelier. Snotlout and Fishlegs are trying to hold back a steaming Astrid.  
“Stormfly don't make me hurt you. Let me in!” The dragon flares her blue and yellow wings again in a non-threading, but clear manner.   
Olaf giggles next to Elsa. “Oh silly viking. Stormfly don't want to hurt you either, but she has her orders.” 

‘Stormfly’ turns to Olaf with a cute coo. Like a giant spiked bird. It trilles joyfully and whacks her tail against the door. The door opens a smidge, and Astrid tries to take the opportunity, but the dragon pounces on her, and end up sitting on her. It thrills again, and starts to pick at Astrid filtered hair, like she would do a baby bird. Bruni jump of Elsa’ shoulder to follow the dragon's example and ends up on Astrid head.  
“No, Stormfly bad girl. I missed you too, but get off me!”   
The two other vikings plasters themselves to the opposite wall to get out of the way.   
“Come on then.” Olaf is already going around the dragon and struggling general. Strolling into the room. Elsa hurries after. 

“Hello Toothless!” Olaf greets joyfully.   
Elsa takes in the room. This was one of the guest suites. The balcony door is opened wide, and the room is occupied by three dragons. Table, chairs and sofa has been pushed to the side to make room for them.   
The only furniture are a nightstand and the large ornate four poster bed, currently inhabited by a sleeping man.   
On top of the man's chest, a small green and red dragon perks up.   
The two other dragons are the black and white dragon from the ship.   
They seem to be in a some kind of discussion. Making barking noises at each other. The white one is clearly displeased. It hissed at the back one. Then turns to look at Elsa and Olaf. Makes as insulted huff, and flies out the balcony.   
The black dragon scoff and make a complaining sound.   
“I know right.” Olaf giggles knowingly. “Women.” Olaf struts over to the bed, and the big dragon bow his head down to let Olaf use it as a step, to get up on the bed. Olaf sits on the edge and looks over Hiccup.

The small green dragon had in the meantime flown over and closed the balcony door after the white dragon. It made a chirping noise and lands next to Olaf on the bed.   
“Has he woken up yet?” Olaf asks the dragon. The small dragon sinks it’s head sadly.   
The big black dragon makes an even sadder sound from deep down it's thoat.   
The sound vibrates from around the room, and Elsa feel it in her chest.

The large dragon lick Hiccups hand over the covers, before planting its head on the bed and meowing sadly.   
It looks more like a puppy, than the ferocious beast she saw only hours earlier. He did not look so dangerous sitting there with no lighting or blue light gleaming from him. He seemed smaller somehow. 

“Elsa don’t be rude. Come say hi.” Olaf encourages. Scolding her like he was her elder.

The black dragon turns to looks at her. The puppy was gone and the dragon was back. His eyes narrowed into slits as he takes her in.   
Elsa takes in a deep breath.   
“Elsa meet Toothless.” Olaf gestures the dragon. “First of his name, Alpha and leader of the united dragons.”   
This was the alpha dragon. This was Hiccup's dragon. This was the dragon that seemly controlled all the other dragons.   
Elsa made a small courtesy. She did not now why. But Toothless seem to appreciate the gesture, because it made a bow with its head towards her in the same elegant fashion. He then huff at Olaf, who in turn nods. 

“He is glad you made it back safely, and hope ‘Tusk’ didn't made it too uncomfortable.”  
“The ride was … Fine. Thank you.” Elsa puts up her best queen facade.   
“You should meet her properly. You’re both ice spitters and you properly get along.” Toothless make sarcastic chuckle. 

“He also thanks you for helping in rescuing his brother.” Olaf continues and Elsa takes a quick looks at Hiccup. “He acknowledge that you are blessed, and seem competent for a human. Smarter than most the vikings.” Elsa has to quickly school her expression to not insult the dragon. Where was this going?   
“He says, he will call off his dragons, if he is ensured of his brothers purity.”   
“Purity?” Elsa falters. Her expression and manners falling.  
Toothless growls quietly at Olaf.  
“No wait, safety. “ Olaf corrects himself. “I am sorry, my ‘dragon’ is not the best.”  
“He want to talk terms again, when Hiccup is awake. But for now no need to worry.“   
Toothless makes a movement, with his head towards the door.   
“Also control the no-more-trusted-mate.” Olaf translates.

Elsa looks behind her at the door. She don't notice him, before he is right in front of her.   
She stand almost nose to nose with the dragon, and his green eyes bores into her soul. Rumbling sound, and small barks makes it out of his throat.  
Olaf appear at her side.  
”He says, he trust you for now, because his brother trust you, but.. Oh I get it.” Olaf looks from Toothless to Elsa. Elsa is busy holding the dragons stare. There was definitely teeth in that big jaw.   
“He says ‘For now’. So he don't actually trust you.” Olaf looks very proud of his achievement.   
Toothless then turns and returns to Hiccups bedside.

Elsa grips the handle behind her and fumbles out the door. Olaf right behind her.   
“Ah. Isn't he nice. I like him. Come on. Let's go see the other fire breathing beast in this castle.” Olaf hums and leads Elsa towards Anna's bedroom.

Everyone except Kristoff is thrown out of the room with extremely haste as Elsa and Olaf arrive. Kristoff has to physically hold Anna back in bed, as she tries to run and greet her sister. '  
Elsa quickly closes the door behind her, and hurries to hug her sister.   
“How are you?” Kristoff puts a hand on her shoulder, while Anna tries to squeeze her flat.   
“Confused and tired.” Elsa smiled. “But okay.”  
“Did you see Honeymaren?” Anna lets go and sits back in her bed. “She is not pleased.”   
“We met.” Elsa remarks dryly. 

“And.. What did Toothless say?” Anna takes her hands.   
“He wanted to thank me.” Elsa says. “And that he want to talk terms, when Hiccups is awake?”  
“He said that to me to. Terms about what?” Anna confirms. ”Or Hiccup did. It was very confusing. And then right after he told me, he crumpled in on himself and fainted. Eret had to carry him into the castle.”  
“Yeah, but that talking thing was so weird. What's with that?” Kristoff inquires like Elsa knows everything about magic.  
“Oh, the part where Hiccup opens up his mind, to let the dragon Toothless take over his body and mind, to communicate to humans, and thereby preventing war and violence in turn of his own self.”   
Elsa, Anna and Kristoff turn to look at Olaf in bewilderment.   
“I have no idea?” Olaf says with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In most of the frozen fanfics i read, i feel like Olaf is forgotten. I wanted to include him, and even though he don't play a big part plot wise, i still wanted to include him. plus he is good a stating the obvious for comic relief. 
> 
> I also feel like Eret was the bro Hiccup has been missing, and deep down he would be very loyal to him for giving Eret a home. 
> 
> Also.... awkward reunion. I'm a side Honeymaren/Elsa shipper so i like to think that Honeymaren had a big impact on Elsa and her love life. 
> 
> My final note. Elsa is not scared of Toothless, just logical. Don't go around provoke big large reptiles and all that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief and General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

It took twelve hours, before Hiccup woke up. In that period of time Elsa had witnessed Anna close five trade negotiations. Yell at her doctor. Cry at her doctor. And going back to yelling at people again. 

Astrid on the other hand, had returned from the harbor, where her vikings ship has returned. She later showed up at the castle in fresh, clean, not so battle damaged clothes and passed the time by staring at the dragon patrolling in front of Hiccups door.   
The only humans that was allowed into Hiccup’s room was Eret and a couple of physicians. Eret was with another dragon, when Elsa arrived, but had then returned to Hiccup to watch over him, much to Astrids fury. 

Elsa meet with multiple dignitaries and court officials, that had known her from when she was sovereign to reassure them, that everything was under control. With Anna confined, Elsa was easier to access for gossip and reassurance. She then meet with Yelana and had a similar conversation.

This also included another awkward talk, turned fight with Honeymaren. Elsa had left the woman shaking in anger. Honeymaren wanted Elsa to return to the forest, as she was the forest protector. Leave Anna to deal with this mess, and hide up in the mountains.   
Elsa could not agree less. It was one of the thing they first bonded over, but later turned sour in their brief relationship. Elsa’s magic and role as protector. 

Yelana wanted to stay until the vikings left, to make sure that they did not upset the fire and air spirit. Dragons was apparently like Bruni, defined as nature spirits and therefore to be protected. Even if there were large, scaly and scary, and could burn the forest down. 

Bruni was having a field day. He had been running around the castle and greeting every dragon, that wanted to talk to him. Elsa has no idea where he was most of the time.   
She caught him, Marshmallow and the owl Dragon still in the courtyard deep in grumbling conversation at some point. 

Throughout the day the spirits had been calling out to her. But she ignored them for the time being to focus on the now.

Elsa was discussing with Anna, Mattias and Kai on how to house the freed slaves and prisoners. Snotlout was sitting in a sofa stuffing his face with tea and buns. He had offered that the viking ship would return any slave it their homestead if that's what they wanted. That included a lot of the them, but a portion was still figuring out things. Some even wanted to stay in Arendelle.  
There was a knock on the door, and Eret put his head through the door frame. 

“He’s awake.” He said simply.   
Elsa looks around the room at her sister and their advisors.   
“He is talking to Astrid right now, but he wants to see you. Against the alphas wishes.” He nods at Elsa. 

Elsa and Eret walks in silence to Hiccup’s door.   
Snotlout walks behind them, dusting crumbs of his face and clothes.   
Eret opens both doors to let them into Hiccup’s room. Stormfly dutifully watching them from her spot next to it.

Hiccup sits upright in the bed, slowly stroking Toothless head in his lap. The smaller green dragon is watching from on top of the beds drapes.   
The great alpha has practically climbed onto the bed to be near Hiccup. It switches between making soft cooing noises at Hiccup and hissing at Astrid. 

Astrid is on a triad. She is yelling about responsibility, stupidity, megalomania, magic, dragons and broken promises.   
“.. and you broke a direct order. I ordered you to stay with Eret, but you run off with that hussy, leaving your self and her open for an attack. Your stupidity could have ruined everything. Especially when you decided that your life is less worth, and go self sacrificing yourself AGAIN!! Why can’t you just do as your told!” 

Hiccup looks unapologetic at her, while she rages. “I don't have to do, what you say anymore. We are not married anymore!” He bites through his teeth.  
“No, but as your general I have the ...”  
“Are you pulling rank on me? General?” Hiccups voice takes on a different tone, and he sits even taller on the bed. 

Elsa hears Snotlout and Eret take a deep breath behind her.   
“Oh, Odin's socks here we go.” Snotlout whispers and tries to hide behind Eret. Eret makes a discreet, but definitive step towards the door. Toothless makes a chuckle noise.  
“YES!! HEL, I THINK I AM PULLING RANK!!” Astrid yells. “As General and advisor to the throne and council I have...”   
“Then I!!” Hiccup cuts her off, and she looks temporarily stifled.   
“As sitting High chief on the Council of chiefs of the Northern archipelago. Chief of Berk, Dragon master, and defeater of The Red Death, Drago and his dragon army, Grimmel to name a few, dragonborn and dragon blessed, chosen to seat on the throne of the Wilderwest. Then I has something to say!” Elsa can feel the hole room holding back their breath. Even the dragons.  
“Do you think yourself above the king and the council, General?”  
Astrid seem to finally discover her error, that was lost in her fury. “No, what I meant was...”   
“I always treated you as an equal. Before and after. Don't think you have more say, over any other, just because of our past.”   
“I honor our past!” Astrid shouts back, finding her voice again.   
“It sure don't feels like it!” Hiccups retorts. Toothless rises his head from Hiccup’s lap and roars agreeingly. 

“I will discuss this with you again in the morning, when you have had some sleep and food and had an opportunity to calm yourself, and showed me that you are above your emotions.”  
“You are not as above this, as you think you are!” Astrid is not giving up without a fight.   
“Of course I am not!” Hiccup tries to rise in his eerie, but then groans making the dragons and humans in the room rise in concern. He waves them down and his dragon returns to his lap, cooing softly. 

He grumbles and rubs his eyes. He seem to be contemplating his next move carefully. Astrid still looks ready to fight him on every word.  
“My best friend and most trusted advisor is upset, because I again went against her wishes and put myself in danger. Even if she would have done the exact same thing!” 

Astrid is shaken. She makes a distraught noise and then launches herself at the bed and Hiccup. Elsa is about to freeze her to make sure she dont hurt Hiccup, but stops.   
They’re hugging. Astrid has burying her face in Hiccups neck, and he is stroking her back and whispering in her ear. Toothless is looking at them both with a disgusted and irritated snarl. 

After a little while Astrid lets go.   
“We talk tomorrow.” He said taking both her hands in his. “He wants to talk with you too.” He gestures to Toothless, who follows them with his eyes. “For some reason.”   
Toothless makes a soft grumble and huff at Astrid.

“He wants to talk with you and your sister at the same time.” Hiccup says to Elsa. ”Apparently he wants to prove a point. I don’t mind translating, but I am to tired right now. Okay?” Toothless cooes at him again.   
“Tomorrow.” Astrid nods and turns to leave.   
Snotlout takes a look over Hiccup” You’re ok cus?”  
“I’m fine Snotlout. Thank you. Get some rest.”  
“You’re the boss.” Snotlout leaves.   
“I will get you some water.” Then Eret leaves, leaving Elsa and Hiccup alone with the dragons. 

Hiccup sighs, and falls back into the bed. Toothless makes some displeased noises at him, shaking his head towards the door.   
“Don't you start.” Hiccup huff at him. The dragon barks back, and Hiccup flicker him at the nose. The dragon makes a pitiful noise, and rubs at the spot with his paw.   
“Behave, we have company.” He turns in bed to looks at Elsa. “I guess you have questions?” Toothless makes a disinterested bark. Elsa gives them both an unimpressed look.  
Toothless helps Hiccup up to a better sitting position, before laying down next to the bed. Keeping a sharp eye on Elsa.  
Elsa grabs a chair from the wall and places it near to bed, but not too close to the dragon. It seems to be on its best behavior because of Hiccup, but who knows. She still remember their previous encounter.

“How are you?” She asks instead. Keeping her face neutral.  
“I been better. I been worse” He lifts his amputated leg in joke. Smiling.   
“You and Astrid were married” Elsa says. It's not a question. Just a statement.  
Hiccup looks confused. “Yes?” Toothless snort.  
“For six years.”  
“You wanna talk about this now? Not the giant dragon or any thing else?” He gestures to Toothless, that leers at him.

“No I need to know what I have gotten myself into.” Elsa will not let this go.

“As you said, he wants to talk tomorrow. So now I want to talk to you. Everybody says I need to have all the cards. So I want that. All the cards. A real talk with you. The real you. Whatever you are a king, a chief, a dragon whisperer or a simple navigator. Who are you?” She crosses her arms and gives him her best snow queen glare. 

The dragons rises his head as to ask the same question. Then he sniff the air unexpectedly, and then sniff Hiccup, almost up in his face, then he turns and face Elsa. Sniff the air again and make a horrified noise, and glares at Hiccup disapprovingly.   
He starts yapping at him, and Hiccup starts to yap back. The dragon keeps gesturing with his head between the two of them, and Elsa on her chair.   
Hiccup makes a agitated noise, and gestures the dragon to come near. Toothless scrambles back up to Hiccup’s end of the bed.   
The dragon is about to bark again, but Hiccup make a cooing noise, and strokes the dragon up against spikes on it face, before gently grabbing the dragons face and scratching behind its ear flaps. The dragon makes a content sound. Hiccup then shifts his grip and the dragons melts.

It turns on it’s side, falls off the bed, and rolls over. Tongue hanging out of it’s now toothless gab. A soft snoring noise fills the room. 

Elsa looks from the dragon to Hiccup. “What. Did. You. Do?”   
“He was getting nosy.” Hiccup shrugs unapologetic.   
“Nosy?” Elsa asks, trying to keep the calm in her voice.  
“He could smell you on me, and me on you, and connected the dots.”  
Elsa eyes the snoozing dragon.   
“This way we can talk undisturbed.” Hiccup tries again.

Elsa don't feel reassured.  
”Don't worry I am gonna hear from it later.” He pads down his blanket. “Soo….”  
“Soo…” Elsa takes a deep breath “Let's talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly in their fight i just wanted to put as many titles as i could find for fun. I think canon Hiccup never would pull rank, but this is non-canon so i do what i want.  
> This argument would never work in canon. Astrid and Hiccup are too good a couple with great respect for each other. This Astrid and Hiccup has seen some stuff...  
> Be still my Hicstrid heart...
> 
> Also i kinda channel my inner Ruby at that one point.... hehe. 
> 
> Toothless is not stupid and knows whats up. He was just to worried earlier to think about what all the smells around Hiccup meant. Now he knows.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of miscarriage and violence.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

Elsa looks expectantly at Hiccup.   
“I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Sitting High Chief on the Council of chiefs of the Northern archipelago. Chief of Berk and Dragon master. I was chosen to be king of the Wilderwest by a three hundred old prophecy. I was king for exactly six days and three hours, before I renounced my title and formed the council of chiefs, that rules the united Barbaric archipelago.“ 

“That's...” Elsa don't know how to react. “A mouthful.”  
“Said the magical former queen, gifted with ice magic, protector of the enchanted forest and Arendelle, fifth spirit and bridge between this world and the next.” His tone was dry as he spoke. “That aside…”   
Elsa tries not to fidget in her chair. The spirits were loud tonight ,and she is tired of trying drown out the noise.

“I did not expect to tell you about me and Astrid, because I never thought we end up this way.” He finished.  
“What way?” Elsa defends glaring defiantly.   
“No, you don't get to blame me.” Hiccup point a finger in her direction.”I was nearly assaulted, when I arrived here. By a spear winding Northuldra, that threatened me never to touch you again! All while I was very, very injured.” He has his hand on his chest in fake hurt.

Elsa was gonna kill Honeymaren. Or freeze her and leave her somewhere to thaw.  
“So…” Hiccup shrugs again. “What with you two?”

Elsa bites her lips, but guess she just have to get it over with.   
“She is my former lover, still friend.” Elsa reveals, and Hiccup shivers at the word friend.  
”Does that bother you?” She asks.  
“Can I really complain, when you got to take a splendid tour across the country with my axe loving ex-wife?” Elsa agrees. Hiccup had had it easy.

“So ex-wife? ...You’re divorced?” The thought was blasphemous to Elsa.  
“I don't tell people I am divorced as most people down here, still see it as a sin.” Hiccup rubs his forehead.“But they don't get it. They don't know the story.” 

“Then tell me the story.” The room is silent. Only the soft snooze from the dragon. Not even the small one from the top of the bed made a sound.

“You have to understand that vikings are different than most people. And that we were very young.“ Hiccup has taking to talking to his hands in his own defense.  
“Try me.” Elsa walks over, and sits on the bed after avoiding the unconscious dragon.

“I have been in love with Astrid since I was eight years old.” He starts.  
“She was the perfect viking. Best at everything. And I thought that she would never look at me twice. As I said, I’m not the best viking. I was the worst. I was small, weak and kept ruining everything for everyone. So when she did look at me, I could not let it go. Neither could anyone else.” He scrunches up the blanket next.   
“After my first battle, I became a hero, and Astrid finally saw me and we became a thing… I think, or something at least. Everything happened rather quickly after that.“ He fidgets with his hands again, and Elsa has to stop herself not to reach out to calm them. 

“You know what's it it like. You were queen once. Expected to do whats is best for the people. Get married, make an heir, continue your great lineage.”   
Elsa felt the same. The pressure. The eyes ever watching.

“It was perfect. That what I was told. The Hero and the Valkyrie! Destined to continue the great viking line. Everyone expected us to get married. So we did.” He sound defeated. “I was sixteen years old.” Elsa blinked at him. The age were a little on the young side, but not unheard off. Hiccup huffs anyway.  
“No one should ask a sixteen year old to make life decisions in that age. We didn't even know who we were at that age. I mean, who where you at that age?“ He asks Elsa.

“I was locked in my room, afraid my powers would take over and kill everyone I loved, because I couldn't control it.“ She says flatly.   
“Oh.” Hiccup looks taken aback, but Elsa urges him to continue.   
“So you were married. At sixteen.“ 

“A lot of stuff happened after that. Drago for one thing. My dad died was another, and I had to take over as chief. So the pressure to get an heir was more urgent. Astrid suffered for it.”   
“She told Anna her babies died in her womb.”  
Hiccup looks very sad.   
“We became pregnant at seventeen. Before Drago and everything. Then we went out as we usually do. To serve and protect and ... She got hurt. Stabbed to be more specific.”   
“She lost the baby” Elsa concludes.  
“That one, and everyone after that.”

“I don't think she ever told me how many she actually lost. I only know about two of them. But I know there must has been at least one more.“ Hiccup looks out towards the balcony. Lost in memory.  
“Toothless still lived with us, when we lost the first baby. Astrid was pregnant again at the time he left with the other dragons years later.” Hiccups looks fondly at the dragon. “Think it was one of the reasons he felt he could go. Because I would have my hands full with Astrid and a new baby. No time to mourn the dragons leaving.” 

“But it was not meant to be?” Elsa moves a bit closer to Hiccup. Still trying to avoid the dragon. Gripped by his story.  
“Astrid and I never got the experience and the feeling of being in love. To choose each other. We loved each other, but we were not in love with each other so… By the time the whole king thing … Well… Astrid wanted out. And I let her.” He shrugs. ”The things we do for those we love.” 

“She was lucky. She found a wife that loves her, for who she was. I on the other hand. I have trouble finding out if people wanted me, or the title and power that comes with me. At the same time I think that was also a thing, that keep people away. You were the first in a long time, where I felt that I didn't have to worry.”   
“I think you and I, have similar experiences.” Elsa thinks back to her list of suitors

“So I gave up.” Hiccup chuckles. A sad cold chuckle. ”And then you slander over and ask to dance, and I feel fourteen again. Not knowing how to talk to a woman.”   
“But you were attracted to me.“ Elsa pointed out. ”I saw that at the introduction.”   
“Yes of course I was.”  
“Because I look like Astrid?”  
“What? You don't look anything like… Wait, is that what she thinks. Crazy woman. Dang it!”   
Elsa rises from the bed, dusting off her dress. 

Hiccup cursed.  
“Well you must have liked what you saw too. Or else you wouldn't have approached me.” He tries.  
“Honestly, I saw a shy dorky man, that was leaving within a week, that could distract me from me own failed love life.”   
“Ouch!” Hiccup grabs his chest in despair, dramatically.

“So want now?” Elsa puts her hands on her hips looking at him expectantly.  
“I have to stay until I am fully healed, and I am sorry for any disturbance I cause to you and your northuldra.”  
“Let me deal with her. That not your problem.” Elsa waves his worry away.  
“I hope not. I really know how to pick them, don't I?” He grins at her. “Beautiful women that can do a lot better than me.”   
“You seem like you have done one, or two things in your life.” She admits.  
“So, what are my chances now that you know my sob story?” Hiccup lifts and expectant eyebrow at her.   
“Not the best actually.” She chuckles. Hiccup mumbles another curse and looks embarrassed. 

“But “ Elsa tries. “If we all survive this ... I would like to show ‘Chief Hiccup’ the forest.”   
Hiccup eyes her expectantly.  
”You know... I have a hut up there, so if you play your cards right, you may get to see it.” Elsa teases.   
“You serious. No joke. Even after all this, and him?” He point at Toothless. ” I still have a chance?”   
“I said maybe.” Elsa shrugs.   
“I can not decide, if you are just as crazy as me, or worse. I and hear voices!” He shakes his head.  
“Then I guess we both crazy, because I hear voices too.”   
Hiccup sits straight up and looks at her intensely. 

“Do you hear dragons...?“

“No, the nature spirits.” She points to the balcony door. “That’s how I decided you was worth it. You heard them too.” She smiles warmly at Hiccup, and he starts to blush under the freckles.

At that moment, as to prove her point, Ahtohallan calls out. A familiar, but triumphant melody.   
She hear them in her heart and soul and feels the strength from her power and from Ahtohallan. Hiccup’s eyes has not left her, but she can see he listens as well. 

Toothless ear flaps, and he rolls over on his stomach breaking the tension. Almost landing on Elsa's feet. Elsa quickly steps back.   
“You’re full of surprises.” Hiccup remarks.  
“Not so bad you self.” 

A knock from the door, and Eret enters with some water and a physician. Elsa takes it as a sign to leave.   
“See you tomorrow.” She bids goodnight and leaves before receiving an answer.  
Bruni crawls up her legs and sit and her shoulder, as she leaves the guest wing. 

She feels the heat in her cheeks now. This was not good. Why had she said that. She did not want to complicate stuff again. But the way he had smiled at her had reminded her of before. How it had felt to kiss him. What it had felt like to be held again.   
So maybe he was worth the trouble. Even if that trouble was and over protective dragon and raging bandits. And baggage. Lots of if it seem. 

She to also had a past and her own problems. Maybe if he was lucky. She would tell him about them. If they could work it out together. What a wistful dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to find a way to break up Astrid and Hiccup since they are not the main parring.   
> I am a loyal Hicstrid shipper and it was very hard to figure out how to split them up, that did not involve killing Astrid because they are just so good together.
> 
> So i thought what if they did't have their fairy tale relationship. What if it was rushed, and put under a lot of pressure that neither of them were ready for. At 16 in their times they were already deemed adults, but Hiccup were in the process of redefining himself, and Astrid in a similar process, and I don't think there would have been time for them to grow together. Also I think Heather would have been a good listener for Astrid and lead an infatuation that later meant Astrid feel in love, with a woman she could be herself with without the pressure of having a child. Unfortunately this left Hiccup alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon jewel shows off a trick or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightfull owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

The next morning Elsa joins her sister in the throne room. It was the largest and could better hold the dragons. 

Astrid, Eret, Snotlout and Fishlegs represent the vikings, but Elsa has seen more vikings lurking the halls of the castle, and in the city. They seem to keep and eye on the dragons. 

Kai, Mattias and a few from Anna's counsel represent the Arendalien side. Anna is propped on a chair and Elsa is next to her. A couple of her guards stand in the doorway. No weapons as pr Hiccup’s or rather the dragon’s request. Kristoff is off distracting any other dignitaries still left in the castle, assisted by an overeager Olaf. Olaf had almost been fused to the dragons side in one way or another. He acted as a translator between the dragons and the staff, making sure they all were civil with each other, and there were no skirmishes. Elsa was grateful for his help. 

Four large dragons were in the throne room now. The owl dragon. Toothless. The nadder, Stormfly and the white dragon, Elsa had encountered earlier. Three smaller dragons were flying around the room. A fourth one has wrapped itself around Hiccup's neck like a fancy shawl. The one from his room Elsa supposed.  
The large ones formed a semi protective circle around Hiccup, who was sitting on a chair as well, per the physician's request.

Elsa can feel the high tension in the room. Everybody is keeping an eye on the dragons. Surprisingly the dragons are the most relaxed. Toothless and Hiccup is cooing at each other, while Hiccup scratches his new dragon accessory. The only dragon that doesn't look comfortable is the white dragon. It keeps eyeing everyone in the room, and looking for escape routes. 

A nervous servant comes in with a tray of snacks. Leaves it on a table and rushes out. The smaller dragons descend upon it immediately and Toothless lets out a scary roar, that sends them scattering once again. 

That makes everyone pike op. Hiccups new scarf flies away, and Hiccup rubs Toothless reassuringly. 

“Thank you for your time.” He draws everyone's attention. “I will act as translator for Toothless during this meeting, so if anyone has any questions...”  
“I have one!” One of Anna’s advisors breaks the formation and stalks over to glare down at Hiccup.  
“Translate! That's just a ruse!” Toothless lets out a low growl. “The dragon! Please! This is a power play from you vikings, to trick us and give in to your demands!” He gestures to the vikings behind him. Snotlout acts quickly, and puts a calming hand on Astrid’s shoulder, before she makes another scene. “You already have the city under siege. What's next ? You want to dethrone our queen, ha!” Anna tries to stand, but Elsa puts her back in her seat with a hand on her shoulder.   
“This is not a power play sir, this is… “ Hiccup grabs his ribs, and a flash of pain flashes across his features. Toothless growling grows in intensity.   
“Then prove this is not a power play, and make the dragons leave!” The advisor demands.  
“Sir.” Hiccup tries again “I can not make them do anything, I’m a mere translator, I’m ...”   
“That proves nothing!” The advisor swings his arms around in anguish. ”This is a viking trick, and I for one will not stand by as … “

Toothless lets out a deafening roar right in the advisor's face. The dragon has risen to his full intimidating height and flares his wings in a frightening fashion. Blue light flashes from his nostrils. The dragons around him, makes an involuntary cower. 

The advisor falls backwards on his rump.   
“That means leave.” Hiccup translates sarcastically.   
The advisor turns towards Anna, that holds out a hand for him to stop.   
“That would be best, yes I agree.” There was no mercy in her gaze. The advisor leaves, scrambling out the door. Elsa looks after him trying to hide her smirk.   
After the door closes, Anna nods at Hiccup to continue. 

Toothless eyes room. Daring anyone to make him demonstrate his authority again.   
Hiccup coos softly. “Let me help.” The dragon sits back down, to look at him. “Let's do it my way. Less yelling, and fighting, yes?” The dragon shakes its head sadly.   
“It’s ok, it’s ok.” Hiccup tires again. “Take your time. I can handle it.”

Toothless eyes the room, and hold Astrid's steely gaze the longest. The dragon sighs. Then it steels itself and looks at Hiccup. Hiccup smiles reassuringly, but then the smiles disappear, and he crumples over like in pain. He then sits up. A small humming noise is coming from Toothless. Hiccup’s head rolls back, and Elsa swears she sees small black scales spurting from under his chin, and up his cheek. Hiccup’s hands grasps the handles of his ornate chair, and also they are spotting small black scales.   
A shiver runs through the room. And Hiccup sits up straight and still. The scales are now clearly visible, and when he opens his eyes, the eyes are all green with cat-like pupils. Dragons eyes. 

Toothless moves closer to Hiccup, sits right next to the chair.   
Astrid struts forward catching Toothless eyes unafraid.   
“Hello mate-who-can-no-longer-be-trusted.” An eerie voice comes out of Hiccup's mouth.   
It is still Hiccup’s, but it has another undertone like someone is speaking over him as he talks.   
“Hello you useless reptile.” Astrid smirks back at toothless. “Call your hunters. Release Arendelle.”   
A laugh vibrates through Hiccup and his dragon. The two voices from Hiccup and the humming chuckle from the dragon.   
“I think not!” Dragon Hiccup continues. ”You did not keep your end of the bargain. Your warriors are clearly not up to the task. I have to secure my assets.”   
“You’re supposed to be in hiding. You’re risking everything Hiccup and I fight for, you’re ...”  
“And you're risking  _ Mine _ .” Dragon Hiccup retorts. “Again, may I point out.“ Dragon Toothless huff.

“I can’t control him, anymore than you. He makes his own damn choices, he...” Astrid protests, as Toothless flare his wings again.  
“You promised me he would be safe!” Dragon Hiccup yells, and Toothless roars at Astrid.   
Astrid doesn't look at dragon Hiccup, but keeps her focus on the dragon Toothless.   
“You did not keep you part, so I have no reason to keep mine.”

“You can't take him. You have no right!” Astrid fights on, fist clenched.  
“I have every right!!” Toothless roars again. “He is  _ mine _ . He is half of me, I am half of him!”   
The white dragon makes a huff. Toothless sends it a quick look, but does not address it further.   
The owl dragon makes a barking sound. The nadder starts humming, and the rest of the dragons follow. The humming feels the room, and makes Elsa put a protective arm in front of Anna.   
The vikings take a step forwards, and some of Anna’s courtiers take a step back.   
Astrid and Toothless resume their staring contest

“You seem incapable of protecting him, but they might” Toothless turns to Elsa and Anna. Elsa feels Anna stiffen next to her.   
“She already marked him.” Toothless tilts his head towards Elsa. Astrid makes an involuntary gesture as to strike the dragon, but calms herself.   
“You wanna bring outsiders into this?”   
“You already have!” Toothless bites back.   
“The snow sorceress was the only one, who was able to come close to save him.”  
“We were on our way!” Astrid protests and her fellow vikings, give reassuring hollers.  
“But not fast enough. He was hurt. If this keeps up, he will end up dead with your next attempt, was it no for me!” Dragon Toothless hisses at Astrid showing off his teeth. 

Enough is enough and Anna lightly taps Elsa on the arm. Elsa looks at her sister, who is not very discreetly signalling her to get involved.   
Elsa steels herself and takes a step forward.   
“Toothless.” She walks slowly closer “What do you want?”   
Clear to the point. No point in dragging this out. She can hear their advisers and the vikings mumbles among themselves. Ready to rise with the mood. 

“I want you to protect  _ Mine. _ ” Toothless turns his attention to Elsa “Your reputation precedes you snow spirit.”  
Elsa inhales softly.  
“I have heard about you. What you can do. What you almost did.” Toothless leaves Hiccup’s side to face her.   
“You were once a leader. Still are. You know one have to make sacrifices for the good of others.”   
“You have a  _ Mine _ . Just like me.” Toothless looks past her and fixates on Anna. ”Someone you want to protect.” Elsa feels her power fight to slip out. The instinct to protect flares within her.   
“You get it.” Dragon Hiccup says softly. “Sometimes there are no compromises.” Toothless turns back to look at Hiccup. It is a very weird feeling. To talk to someone, that talk through someone else. Still hearing Hiccup’s voice, but not him at all.  
Throughout this whole ordeal, Hiccup had remained motionless in his chair. Only reacting when Toothless was. It was all very unsettling. 

A roar files through the room. And the white dragon is flaring her wings and hisses at Toothless. The other dragons hisses at it.   
Toothless turns around and roars back at the white dragon. Dragon Hiccup trashes in his chair, clearly not in control.   
“NO! NO!  _ Mine _ comes first!” The two dragons continue to hiss at each other.   
The owl dragon interferes and hisses at the white dragon. She goes quiet and looks angry at the owl dragon.

Toothless shakes his head, and turns to Elsa once more.   
“I have other responsibilities. But I can not fulfill them if half my focus is here.” They both eye dragon Hiccup that once more is motionless.   
“Either I will leave and take  _ Mine _ with me.” Toothless addresses Astrid and the vikings now.   
“Or I find someone who can protect him.”   
“We will protect him!” Both Astrid and Snotlout rives, but Toothless roars again.   
“You can not!” His tail swishes.“ Can you?” Elsa feels the eyes of the room. Toothless walks towards her, tail swishing behind him.  
“Can you protect him, with your ice wall, and the magic buried deep in that forest you protect?”   
Elsa feels a hand on her back. Anna has joined her and eyes the dragon.   
“What do we get out of it?” She proposes. The room goes quiet.

Toothless looks interested at her.   
“You seem like a reasonable person, I mean dragon.”Anna corrects herself. ”You have not attacked anyone or anything. Only given a little show of strength for those in doubt. But still ... This task.. You seem to want to put a great danger on my people and the forest.” Toothless steely eyes return, and he puffs at her.   
“You came here, while we are hosting negotiations. So...” Anna makes a changeling gesture “Let's negotiate.” 

The whole room is dead silent, then dragon Hiccup laughs and Toothless chuckle.   
“You’re quite bold. I like you.” Toothless slings back to Hiccup and rearrange himself around Hiccup’s chair.   
“You take it from here. Lets bargain.” Hiccup inhales sharply, like he had just been dunked in cold water. He then sputters and coughs, as to get the water out. The spots of scales reside back into his skin.   
Toothless barks at his fellow dragons, and the larger dragons leave the throne room. The white one lingers, but after a quick huff leaves with the others. Only the smaller dragons stay.   
Hiccup’s shawl dragon resumes its position and cooes at Hiccup. He disorientated, reaches up and scratches it. 

Something moves behind her, and Eret brushes past Anna and Elsa with a glass in his hand. He hands it to Hiccup. Then he overturns a fruit bowl, much to Kai’s dismay. The fruit rolls around the floor as Hiccup rinse, and then spits his water out in the bowl with a disgusted scowl.   
“Ew.. Why does it always taste like raw fish afterwards.” He shudders and reaches for more water.   
Toothless rolls on the floor with laughter. Apparently having the time of his life.  
“I can to..” Hiccups bites back at the dragon Then he focuses back on the room.  
“How did it go.?” Toothless makes a sound. “Okay, I can do that.”   
“Your majesty.” Anna straightens up at being addressed.   
“As a sign of faith Toothless are sending most of his company away.” Anna grabs Elsa's hand as Hiccup continues.   
“He and a couple of his closest will stay while I recover, and while you talk term of  _ Mine’s _ stay. What! You can't decide that!” Hiccup scowls at the big dragon. It barks back at him. The two of them continue to bicker as the rest of the room catches their breath.

“I think we need some space.” Anna says, eyeing everyone in the room. Everyone is restless and fidgeting. Elsa nods and agrees with her sister. This is getting out of hand again.   
Hiccup waves Snotlout over to them, to join him and a bickering dragon.  
Anna grabs Kai's attention. “Let's find a smaller room for this private conversation. This much space is not needed anymore.” Kai nods and hurries away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mine" was the best word i could find for soulmate that would make sense both to dragons and humans.   
> I had this mind meld scene in my mind very early, and just needed a way to fit it in.   
> So yeah, Hiccup and Toothless are soulmates, just like Anna and Elsa.   
> Even though i am a big fan of the romantic soulmate theme, i also really like Hiccup and Toothless as one. Plus i think both Hiccup and Elsa deserves a partner that understands that they have a soulmate that is not their lover. 
> 
> Toothless and Astrid relationship is also very complicated. In this time line, i don't think Astrid could fully accept the bond that Toothless had with Hiccup, and that made her feel left out and more hostile towards Toothless, especial now. But Astrid still knows a respects Toothless which makes the confrontation harder on her, because she knew Toothless choose her to watch over his other half, but she still failed. 
> 
> The lightfury likewise do not accept Hiccup as Toothless soulmate, and don't understand the bond at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices have to be made, and not everyone makes it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightfull owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

“You want to kill me?” Hiccup looks distraught at his best find and soulmate.   
The dragon nods. Grinning with his brilliant plan.   
Him, and Hiccup together with the other vikings, has joined Anna and Elsa in a smaller joined meeting room.

The other dragons and the advisers have left. All with tasks from their superiors it would seem. Toothless and Anna respectfully.  
“I agree with him.” Says Eret. Toothless looks at him approvingly. “Kiss-ass.” Snotlout mutters.  
“You want me dead too?” Accuses Hiccup. He is already half off his chair, looking disapprovingly at his friend. Snotlout put a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder. He gently guides Hiccup down into the chair again. Giving it a few reassuring pats for good measure.  
Anna and Elsa watch with interest from across the table. Anna sips her tea perfectly. Elsa ignores hers. She is too busy clenching her hands, not to let the magic flow, and ignoring the spirits that are almost shouting at her. 

“Not like that.” Eret looks at the dragon and then his chief. “This is the perfect timing.”   
“For my death?” Hiccup looks bewildered and unapologetic. Astrid even more so. Her face is like steel. She has gripped Hiccup’s hand over the table. Rubbing small circles into his hand to soothe him.  
Elsa is just glad they made sure to frisk her, before she entered the room.   
“Yes!” Eret bellows in his enthusiasm. The rest of the table do not share his sentiment. Except the dragon of course. 

“The ship went down, nobody knows what happened to it.” He waves his arms around as he speaks. “Who is to say you didn't go down with it.”  
“Me!” Hiccup protests. ”Me. I would like to not go down with the ship.”   
“It makes the perfect cover.” Eret says, the dragon nodding agreeably. Hiccup shoots it an evil glare.   
“The dragon jewel and it's secret keeper are lost at sea. Just as his fellow vikings came to the rescue. But too late. Oh, the tragedy.” Eret gestures dramatically as he paints the picture.   
The vikings share a look. Fishlegs is the first one that gets it. He gasps and hits his neighbour in the shoulder. Snotlout slaps him back In anger.   
“No more dragon jevel. No more dragon hero. No one to come after.“ Eret wiggles his eyebrows. “Problem solved.” He makes a mock bow at Hiccup.

Astrid inhales, and grips Hiccup’s arm with a gasp. “You could start over.” She looks intensely at him.   
“Okay, first aw!” Hiccup tries to wiggles his arm free of Astrid’s grasp.  
“You could hide here. A newcomer to Arendelle is not something new. People are streaming to come live here.You will be hiding in plain sight!” The two of them stare intensely into each other's eyes.   
“Yes, because that worked so brilliant the last time we tried that.“ Hiccup remarks sarcastically. “And what about you guys? What about Berk? You want to get rid of me?”   
“No! But don't you see?” It looks like every word is painful to her. “You may be more safe here.”   
“That's what I said” Eret points at her triumphantly.  
“Shut it!” Astrid directs her erie at Eret instead. “It is not about you.”   
Toothless make cooing noises at Hiccup. Hiccup looks sadly at the dragon and coos back. They seem to have their own conversation going back and forth.

Elsa feels left out. Luckily her sister will not be left out and quickly gets involved.  
“And what would the Arendelle be compensated for hiding a seemingly dead chief?”   
Toothless just turns his attention towards the queen. A smile forming. He barks a short remark for Hiccup to translate. 

“He would owe you.” He said simply with no sarcasm. The vikings drew a common breath looking at each other. To have a dragon owe you something, a favor, must be truly a big deal. Even if Elsa was slightly confused. The spirits sing in agreement.  
The dragon continues and Hiccup has to translate as it goes.  
“You may call on me once. Be tomorrow, in a year, or a hundred years. I will come to your aid, whatever you need me for. For you, or any of your descendants I will come.“ 

Elsa and Anna share a look. Still seems like Arendelle is getting the short end of the stick.   
Hiccup catches Elsa's eyes. He looks pleading at her.   
“From one magical favor to another.” He concludes. “You never know what will happen. And dragons never forget.”   
“Alright then.” Anna has steeled herself and decided. “Arendelle concurs.”   
She grabs her sister's hand under the table, and whispers softly in her ear. “What's one more mouth to feed, for a dragon's favor.”

“So you all agree on this?” Hiccup looks around the table.   
An astounding ‘yes’ sounds out from almost everybody. Snotlout and Elsa are silent. 

Hiccups looks at his cousin.   
“You’re unusually silent. That's not very Snotlout of you.”   
“You would have to be cut off.” His arms are crossed and his eyes are closed.   
Elsa can practically see him vibrating In anger.   
“No letters, no contact, no nothing at all. You will be dead to us. You'll be dead to me.” Fishlegs shudders next to him.   
“We will have to send out an empty boat and morn you.” He pushes himself away from the table. “I can't do that. I cannot kill you. You are not dead. I need you. I can't, won’t do it.” He looks at his fellow vikings. “How can you?”  
Fishlegs burst into ugly sobs. Eret looks down sadly. Toothless starts an angry humming deep from his throat. 

“We will find a way.” Astrid stands up and meets Snotlout's eyes unwavering. “This way we'll at least get updates. You rather he was taking away and never heard from again. Then he really would be dead.“ She turns to Anna. Pleadingly she asks. “You will find a way to give us updates right?“   
“I don't think, that's for me to decide.” Anna eyes Toothless suspiciously.  
“Toothless?” Hiccup pleaded with his dragon “Really? The only way. I have to ‘die’, and leave everything behind? And then you stay in hiding? For real this time. No going back.” 

The dragon snaps his jaws and looks at the royals present. His eyes lingers on Elsa, and she lifts an eyebrow at him. Then looks at the vikings. Then back at his brother. He says something to him, and Hiccup whacks him on the ear.  
“No that is not comforting.” He leans back in his chair. “And none of your business by the way.“   
Toothless apparently disagrees because he yaps back at Hiccup, like it is indeed his business. His tail swoosh behind him, before it swosh to point at Elsa. “No it is not.” Hiccup hides his face in his hands. Clearly to cover up the blooming red over his cheeks.   
Elsa feels her own brush starting to come forth. She has an idea about what the dragon assumes.  
“What did he say?” Anna demands.   
“Nothing, because it's none of his business, and he should let it go.” Toothless grunts. 

Hiccup sighs, and drags his hands down his face. He looks at Astrid. He all business again   
“Can you do it? Can you take care of them? All of them?” Astrid nods solemnly. “And help Snotlout become the new chief?”   
“But I don't wanna be! I was never meant to.” Snotlout protests.  
“You already have a seat on the council. Use it!“ Hiccup looks at his cousin reassuringly. “Don’t let them give up on the union. Get the vikings together and save our relationship to Arendelle.“   
Snotlout releases his arms. His whole being seems to shake again, not with anger this time. His fist clenched at his sides.  
“Convince them that this trip that apparently cost them, will win them the more in the long run.”   
“I hope.” Hiccup looks at Anna. She gives a most queenly nod.   
“Fishlegs.” He looks up at being addressed, still wiping away tears and snot. “Spin a tail among the crew. Gossip. Make sure no one knows what actually happened. And don't tell my mom.“   
Toothless looks at least a little bit of a shame. He bumps his head against Hiccup’s thigh a coos sadly. 

The sacrifices for the people.   
“When this has all died down, if it ever does.” Hiccup gestures to a servant from outside the room to bring him paper. “You give her a letter, and make sure she burns it afterwards. The same for twins.“ He sighs painfully. “And Gobber.”

“Looks like we have a plan.” Anna stands from the table. “I will make arrangements. You cannot stay here in the castle. That would draw too much attention.”  
“Get me a Yelana.” Another servant hurries away from the room. ”You will stay here until you are healed. And then you will leave with them. Too much of a risk to have you down here for now. “   
“And up there.” Anna nods towards the mountains with her head. “Elsa can keep an eye on you.” She winks at her sister. “Just like the dragon wants.” Toothless nods. 

Elsa fumes. Are the two of them conspiring together to attain something Elsa doesn't know.   
“I will leave you alone to discuss, and get your things in order.” Anna leaves.  
Elsa looks around before following. The viking has gathered round their chief. Astrid’s arms around his neck in a tight hug. The rest of the vikings are quick to join in. Arms around each other and their chief. Fishlegs sobs returned as Elsa closes the door behind her.

Elsa felt utterly useless. She had not contributed at all. Now she has to protect a dead viking here and her forest. What would the spirits make of it ? What would the Northundre people say?

She catches up with a sister, and grabs her not so friendly by the arm.   
“You’re too calm about this.” They stop away from the door to Anna’s own chambers.   
“Don't I get a saying in this? Don't the spirits? And for what? A favor? One half does not make a full bridge. I thought we were in this together?”

“Pabbie visited while you were travelling.”   
Elsa lets go like she has been burned. She feels the seriousness coming from her sister.   
”He had a vision.” Anna shrugs.   
“About me?” If Kristoffs troll granddad and truthsayer has visited. Things were sure to happen.  
“About us. About Arendelle. About you. And about him.” Anna looks back towards the hall they came from.   
“He told me…” Anna sighs, hands on the handle to her rooms. “To take whatever the dragon offers. Arendelle will need it. He doesn't know when… He was being all mystic and mysterious.“ Anna waves her fingers in empathize. ”To appease not only the dragon, but also the spirits apparently. I thought you talked to the spirits. Haven't they said something?“

“I have been ignoring them, with all this going on.” Elsa admits, following Anna into her suite.  
“Well I think you should talk to them. Make sure I have not made a grave mistake for us and for our people. Please.” Elsa nods, and Anna collapses in a chair. The stress and fatigue finally getting to her, despite it not even being noon. 

“I have to calm down the rest of our guests. Will you take care of Yelana, when she comes. Please.”  
“I will talk to her.” Elsa nods, and Anna blows out a breath of relief.   
“Thank you. I'm sorry about this. I guess, this is all my fault to begin with. I was too ambitious. And look at the trouble we are in. Well at least you can never say I have bad taste in lovers anymore.”   
“What?” Elsa grins confused, at Anna's sudden change.  
“He who must not be named, is almost nothing compared to your track record of lovers and problems so far.”  
“You’re impossible.” Elsa chuckles.  
Anna pets her sister’s shoulder, before then showing her as a joke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i said not a fix.   
> I have several feelings about the last httyd movie, and in my heart i want Hiccup and Toothless to be together for ever, but it made no sense in this story.   
> Plus if one needs a break it is Hiccup. 
> 
> Also i'm a sucker for a good Hiccup and Snotlout bromance. Hiccup needs more bro support from Snotlout or Eret. Truff not was ok in the hidden words, but i felt it was kinda forced. So in this, Snotlout are the silent supporter. I could not fit the twins in this story. They would be to much of a risk in a delicate situation, and i would not be able to control or do them justice.
> 
> Also kudoes to Toothless for being the best wingman.
> 
> I have made Elsa very passive as a wrote the story, and that was not my intention, but at this time is her life, i think she is glad to lean back and let other make decisions, where she can be like " Whatever". Plus she had a long day.  
> And Arendelle are totally getting the short end of the stick, but magic triumphs all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen vs Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a fight.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7Ex-ubaU6A
> 
> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

The decision was made, and the plan was in motion. 

Most of the dragons had left. Arendelle was no longer under siege.  
Elsa returned to the harbor to oversee them flying away, Mattias not far behind her. Olaf ran around yelling wellwhishes at every dragon he saw.   
A lot of the remaining guests and villagers had joined her. The lot of them waving goodbye as the dragons flying over their heads. Children on top of their parents shoulders to better see. Laughing, giggling and waving. Olaf, most enthusiastic of all, only bested by one other.

A highly decorated officer stands beside Elsa waving just as eager as any of the children.   
“Never a boring day in Adrendelle, aye!” He laughs and elbows Elsa in the side, clearly not recognizing her. He claps and hollas.   
Mattias, who had been observing behind Elsa, takes a deliberate step closer. Just in case.  
“What do you mean good sir?” Elsa looks at the joyous man.   
“First time I was here, the former Queen froze the whole place over. Do you believe it?!” He yipes as a large dragon swoops overhead making the wind and hair dance around them. Olaf claps.  
“Then I come for the harvest festival. Years later. Spirits, ha! And Trolls!” Elsa’s eye twitch.   
“Now I am back for negotiations. Dragons, ha!” He claps again. “ Never boring. I love visiting here. Oh look at that one!!” He runs off to join some children that are running the length of the harbor to follow the dragons. 

“Who was that?” Elsa asks Mattias.   
“I’m not sure.” He confesses and Olaf shrugs.  
“Let him not meet Anna.” Elsa whispers.  
“Agreed” Both Mattias and Olaf nod.

With the dragons leaving, the rumors started flying as well. Had the dragons taken the viking. Had he died from his wounds in the castle. Had he even been there at all. Elsa and Anna did their part, telling different stories to different people. Even the viking crew was not sure anymore. Fishlegs and Snotlout each had different statements on the matter.   
Astrid had confined herself to the castle. Isolating herself from her fellow vikings and warriors. Of grief some say. Others said she was trying to negotiate with Anna. A lot had heard her outburst in the courtyard the day before. 

Only Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf knew the real story. A specific chosen part of the household was also involved. Kai, Gerda and Mattias at the frontlines, with Yelana and Hiccup’s assigned physician as backup. Even the northuldra was unsure of what had transpired. Elsa has on purpose not included Honeymaren in the chosen few. 

The vikings were planning to take off as well. They had a dead chief to bury. Messengers had already been sent ahead.

The negotiations were also ending. The grand final ball had been called off in favor of a smaller dinner the following night.   
Anna had again resided to her chambers, and had returned to yelling at people from there. 

Elsa has been running around helping where she could. Helping Kristoff fill in for Anna, the castle, ever busy and demanding. Olaf seemed to have retreated to Hiccups suite, properly entertaining Toothless, when the vikings slept his ills away.

In the evening Elsa was dead on her feet. Walking slowly through the now emptied halls as the castle had retired for the night. Tomorrow there would be the dinner and the send off.   
She had approved so many decisions she lost count. At this moment she had not regretted givin it up to Anna, for a life away from the court and the castle.   
And she has still not had the energy to properly listen to the spirits.  
She had not even had time to make a proper change. She was still wearing her travel dress and boots. Her hair had fallen out of her brain, because of all the wind and dragons, and her dress had a scorch mark at the hem.   
She needs a long warm bath and a nap. Preferably for a couple of days. 

Elsa yawns as she walks through the hallway to her room. A sound stops her mid yawn.   
She slowly turns around and spots Hiccup’s accessory dragon. It sits in the middle of the hallway apparently alone. It makes the sound again, sticks its tongue out and licks its own eyeball. Elsa looks at it suspiciously.   
“Shouldn't you be with... “ It makes a squawk and takes off around the corner. Elsa tilts her head in confusion. It swqacks again. It’s head appearing from around the corner looking at her expectantly.   
“Okay?” Elsa slowly goes to follow.   
A content yip fills the next hallway and the little dragon flies ahead. 

Every couple of paces, it stops on the ground or the nearest furniture to let Elsa catch up.   
They stop outside Hiccups suite. There is no guard posted. Dragon or human.  
So Hiccup had summoned her. Using a dragon.   
She sighs and opens the door ready to tease him for his effort.   
“I have to say that's a first. Being summoned by a dragon, I have never...”  
“I don’t like you.” 

Elsa freezes halfway over to the bed, where she can see Hiccup sitting in the dim light.   
“What..?” The room is dimly lit by a night lamp and the moon. The balcony door is open.   
“I. Don’t. Like. You.” That was not Hiccup’s voice. Not really. This was a cold female voice using Hiccup's voice. Twisting it around. Talking over his. His own voice was barely audible. 

Elsa gasps as the dragon emerges, from behind the bed and the sitting Hiccup. It was the white dragon. Elsa put out her arm ready to strike in defense.   
“Humans...So weak.” The white dragon huffs and snarls.   
Elsa tries to keep an eye on it, as it walks towards her, while Elsa tries to get a better look at Hiccup. She takes an involuntary step back.   
Hiccup is sitting up in his bed. Head slumped over. His eyes are blue, and white scales glitters in the low light. The white dragon had taken over his mind? 

The dragon has stopped right in front of her. Still snarling and hissing out every word, as she uses Hiccup as a puppet.   
“But you have to do.” The female dragon looks Elsa up and down. 

“You summoned me? Where is Toothless?” Elsa lifts up her hand in warning.  
“Alpha is not here.” The dragon says simply.  
“What do you want then?” Elsa puts all her focus on the conniving dragon. Ready to strike if the dragon tries anything.   
“Talk. Mate to mate.” She finally says. It is now Elsa's time to huff.  
“Mate? I am not... “  
“Don't ruin it for me. For dragon kin!” The white dragon snarls, and Hiccup makes an unnatural jerk from the bed.   
“What?” Elsa mumbles softly, as the dragon talks on.  
“You keep human happy, Alpha don’t come back. Alpha finally become full dragon.” 

Elsa is still not following, and the dragon makes an annoyed move with its head.   
“The former mate could not do it. Too weak. She gave up. Dragons never give up. I will never give up!” The dragon had problems with the right words. Clearly not used to talking with humans, or using a human to do so.  
“Gave up?” Elsa thinks back to Astrid. Strong, powerful Astrid.   
“She left the human. No eggs. Left him sad. So sad, that Alpha left. Left to look after pathetic human. Gone. Gone for weeks. For what. To be slave. To be pet again. If human happy. Alpha stay with Queen. You will make human happy. Give him offspring. Yes?“ 

Elsa gets angry at this. The dragon got some nerve.  
“Are you just as fragile and weak as other humans? Is ice in your veins just ice?” The dragon stares Elsa down with her cold eyes.  
“I am not weak. I made my choice. I chose alpha. Alpha was new. Alpha had never seen kin before. Alpha lonely. Queen made Alpha happy. Alpha made Queen, Queen. “  
Elsa did not know this bit of information. But that was not an excuse to make demands.

“Do you know, that once chosen? Mate is for life. Forever. Not only when human mate wants.”  
Toothless’s mate is face to face with Elsa now. Not scared of her hand full with magic.   
“If you turn out weak. I will return and I will remove human for good. No distraction for Alpha. No distraction from Queen. No more still eggs. If you are weak, then human dies. Understand!”   
The dragon snarl grows into an almost roar. 

Elsa will not stand by and be threatened. She gathers her power and fires. The dragon jumps back and fires a blast of her own. Elsa deflects the blast with another of her own and runs around the dragon to stand between her and Hiccup.   
“I am not weak. And neither are he. You don't get it! You don't have to. You don’t like me. Well I don't like you. But you will respect me. Not mate to mate. But queen to queen!” 

Elsa's hands glow as snow flies in through the open balcony doors and ice spreads from her feet. It slowly covers the floor towards the dragon and crawls up bed behind Elsa. The temperature in the room drops.   
The dragon gathers a blast in her mouth. Fire lights from her nostrils.   
“Don't tempt me.” Elsa growls. She can feel the snow growing thicker around them, but she knows she is in control here. Not the dragon.   
“Release him. Now.” The door is frozen now. The dragon is still not backing down. “Dont make me ask twice.” Elsa clenches her fist. 

A roar interrupts them. Toothless is standing in the balcony door. Blue up his spine and his own blast ready in his jaw. Lighting and thunder crackle outside in Elsa’s starting blizzard.   
The white dragon roars at Toothless, but lets her own blast die down. Then she flares her wings and swoops out the balcony door. Tackling Toothless on the way. The two dragons take to the sky outside to settle the argument, while lightning and snow crackle around them. 

Hiccup gasps for air and falls over the side of the bed. Elsa just catches him before his head hits the floor and her ice. She puts his head in her lap, and she slides down the now frozen bed. Hiccup grabs at his neck gasping for air. The white scales are disappearing slower than Toothless's scales did. With each blink more of Hiccup’s natural eye color returns. The blue slowly bleeding out off the green. 

The door rattles her out of daze. Elsa disoriented thaws it and the floor. The bed also gets an unenthusiastic wave with magic.   
Anna and Eret are the first in the room.   
Elsa slowly lets go of her blizzard outside as the rest of the room fills out. Anna is her night clothes, Elsa’s brain remarks.

Anna is by Elsa's side lightly smacking life into her cheeks. “Elsa. Oh goodness, what happened?”   
Olaf has taken Elsa’s hand and Kristoff and Kai are fighting to close the balcony doors against the wind.  
Eret has helped Hiccup sitting up. Thumping him in the back as he gasps and heaves for air. Astrid and the physician are fighting over, who gets to give him a once over. 

“Honestly! Can’t leave you alone for two minutes.” Astrid wins, and without any preamble swoops up Hiccup princess style and places him on the bed. Eret and the physician hovering behind. Anna helps Elsa up to sit on the bed next to Hiccup. Then joins by sitting next to Elsa. Olaf watches with worry.

“It started snowing outside, and I knew I had to check on you. But you weren't in your room. So I followed the rokus.” Anna looks at the vikings, who are both soothing and yelling at Hiccup.  
“What happened?!” Astrid demands. She has moved enough for the physicians to try to take Hiccup’s puls.   
“The lightfury!” Hiccup gasps. “She took over. I didn't know what had happened, before it had.”   
“You left yourself too open.” Astrid rages.  
“She is Toothless’s mate, and she loves him. I have to try to get along with her.” He gives Elsa a look. “Even if she dont like me. What did she say to you?”   
Elsa tries to think of a way to avoid the question, but is luckily interrupted as Toothless bashes back into the room.

In his eager to get to Hiccup, he pulls down a curtain from the bed. Elsa and Anna flee from the bed and Kristoff and Kai have sprung back against the wall to avoid the dragon. Toothless all but lays on Hiccup. Cooing and yipping, smothering Hiccup with his body and dragon kisses. Olaf grabs the bed covers and hoists himself on the bed, patting Toothless on the black, while Toothless slobbers over Hiccup.

The physician gives up. Throwing his hands up in the air. They remark, he will return when the dragon is gone, before slamming the door behind him.   
Hiccup is cooing back at Toothless reassuringly. Still coughing then and now. The hostile takeover was clear on his complexion. Color had been drained from his face and he looked how Elsa felt. 

“Are you ok?” Elsa is taken back by Astrid concerned, but hard question.   
“Yes.” Elsa nods, and Anna rubs a hand down her back.  
“You look better than I did, when she came after me.” Astrid remarks. “Almost lost and arm.”  
“I can handle myself.” Elsa smirks.  
“Does she still blame me?” Astrid smirk back at Elsa with cold humor.  
“She does.” Elsa confirms with a chuckle, still too shocked and too high on magic to care.  
“Vengeful bitch.” Astrid huffs looking towards the window.”I was with Toothless, when she pulled this stunt. When he took off I knew something was off. She never talks to Hiccup. Don't want anything to do with us or any human. It had to be something bad.” Astrid shakes her head in dismay.“How did she get you here?”

“There was a small dragon, it.. “ Elsa points to the door they all had entered through.  
“He is a lower class, he had to follow an order from the queen. Dragons are very hierarchical.” Astrid shrugs. “I will take care of these two.” 

All three women turn to Hiccup and Toothless, where Eret is trying to pull Toothless off Hiccup. Olaf is helping by yelling encouragement, but mostly just gets in the way.   
“Get some sleep. Me and the vikings are leaving first thing in the morning.”   
Anna nods and puts a guiding arm around Elsa. They leave with Kristoff and Kai right behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very love hate relationship with the ligthfury. 
> 
> I get what she represent, and how she is used to drive the story in the hidden words. But i also thinks she undermines Toothless and Hiccups relations ship. 
> 
> So in this version, she got a bit more resistance from Toothless as he is more bonded to Hiccup. Which she hates. She dont get why you would choose humans over dragons.   
> So even when the dragons has left, Toothless still thinks about Hiccup and feels his moods through their bond.   
> And after Hiccup and Astrid lost the baby, Toothless feel the grief and lost so he returns to Hiccup. And once more, when he divorces Astrid because she asked.   
> That means he was torn between Hiccup and the lightfury, causing him to be away a lot, and their first clutch of eggs are barren. I think the lightfury kinda regrets choosing Toothless, but dragons mates for life, and she will not give Toothless up. 
> 
> And Elsa does not like being told what to do.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense, as the plans consequences are starting to show.   
> Also a snow ball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.

The vikings were gone the next morning. Leaving Hiccup alone in his room with only his physician for company.   
Toothless and his dragons also seem to have disappeared over night. 

At breakfast Elsa was informed that Mattias had sent the vikings off right before dawn.   
Anna had won an argument with her physician, and was now free to room within the castle.   
She was already planning the last negotiations, and for that night's dinner.   
Kai and Kristoff trailing helpless after her to try and heed her every word. 

Elsa sat alone at breakfast with only Olaf and Bruni for company.   
She still felt a little out of it. Having to use her power unexpectedly yesterday and all the other stuff that had happened, had not been washed away with that night sleep.

A plate of badly buttered buns appear in front of her.   
“Thanks Olaf.” Elsa smiles at him as he squeezes her hand.  
“Take it easy today. Okay?” He asks.  
“I will try.” Bruni nuzzles her shoulder.   
“I think I will leave with the northuldra.” Elsa says out loud.   
“Before Hiccup is well?” Olaf raises an eyebrow at her.  
“Anna will take care of him. He can join me in the forest, when he is better. I need to go to Atahollen.”   
“Okay.” Olaf smacks his lips. “I won’t judge.” He starts humming, as Elsa forces the buns down.

Elsa makes herself useful, but invisible throughout the day. Anna and Kristoff have the negotiations closed before noon, and Elsa longs to be out of the castle. To ride on the nokk in the valley and dales away from court. To feel the wind and sea again. To breathe. 

After a very brief appearance at the farewell dinner, Elsa sneaks away to visit Hiccup.  
He was still confined in the guest suite. She passes a guard on the way, who is stationed to look like he has fallen asleep, but whose job is probably to stop any wayward guests.  
She meets a waving Olaf on his way off of the suite, as she reaches the door. He waddles away with a smile, and Elsa waves after him with a smile.

She knocks on the suite door, and after a quiet “Enter” she pushes the door open.   
Hiccup is sitting in the bed with a bunch of papers in his lap. A couple of books have found refuge on the nightstand.  
He has an ink pen in his mouth and squints at the paper he holds up to his face.   
“Good evening.” Elsa greets formerly.   
Toothless’s head pops up from the other side of the bed. Yawning, clearly having been asleep.

So clearly not all the dragons had gone then. Toothless makes a small greeting, before disappearing to continue his nap.   
Hiccup greets her as well, still with the pen in his mouth.   
“What are you doing?” She asks. She hovers near the door. Not quite ready to enter yet.  
“Some translations of contacts for your sister to send out. Apparently your usual translator is feeling ill.” He scratches his head with the pen, and makes a note on the paper.   
“I’m leaving tomorrow.” She blurts out.  
“I know.” He says with no feeling in his voice at all.  
“When I am well enough I will follow the northuldra to confinement in the forest. All according to the queens plan.” His voice was monotone and unwavering. Elsa knew that he had at least two bruised ribs. A stitched up dash on his thigh, and a concussion. Still it was eerie to hear his voice with no emotion at all.  
“You look nice.” He remarks.

Elsa is wearing her normal Althatholen outfit, but without the skirt, that makes the outfit a pantsuit with two long flares behind her.  
“Did you say goodbye to your friends.” She tries again.  
“Yes.” Still cold.  
“How did it go?”  
“Fine.” Not a real answer.  
“And what about him?“ Talk about Toothless at least.   
“He leaves when I do.” A barely shrug.   
“Ok.” Elsa nods.  
“Ok.” Hiccups nods.  
“I will bid you goodnight then.”   
Elsa leaves again.

That was awfully rude. Elsa rubs at her eyes. She will not cry. What had she expected. That they would bond over another traumatic experience together. That they would flirt. Kiss. Hug? Her ice heels click across the floor.  
But again. He just had said goodbye to his friends and his people to make sure his dragon was safe. When Toothless left. He would be all alone. Elsa got it. She got him. She knows what it was like to be feeling all alone and betrayed. She would get it. If he would just open up to her. She passes a nearby flower vase, and the unsuspecting bouquet crystallizes. 

Elsa returns to the forest and to Athahollen the next day. But the spirits had been awfully quiet after the lightfury’s warning. Weird after how they wouldn’t shut up before.   
The northuldra also return to the forest and life resumes. 

A couple of weeks later, she receives a message from Anna.   
Hiccup is well enough for transport, and the remaining dragons is going into hiding.  She, Yelana and a handful of northuldra set out to meet Anna, to hand over the viking. 

They meet at a cliff overlooking the ocean, a bit away from Arendelle. The cliff is not the tallest one, but Elsa knows that the water below is deeper than it looks. She also sees bubbles coming to the surface meaning that Toothless probably had some back up with him. 

Said dragon was busy cooing at Hiccup as the viking stroked its large head. He sat at the end of Kristoff’s wagon. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf waved at her as she and the northuldra people got closer. Sven who had been dragging the wagon, was trying to be as far away from Toothless as possible.   
Anna pulls her into a tight hug, and Elsa feels her sister’s small bump, that has begun to grow. Nothing to see yet, but Elsa feels it, like she feels her magic.

Hiccup jumps off the wagon and joins her. Behind them Kristoff and a northuldra exchange the harness from Sven to another reindeer, so they could bring the wagon with them.   
“Long time no see.” Hiccup chirps. It sounds very fake, but no one comments on it. 

“I... well we have a surprise for you!” Toothless grunts and smacks his lips disapprovingly.   
Hiccup grabs both Elsa's hands and pulls her over to the edge of the cliff. Anna and Olaf follow. Toothless less enthusiastic.   
“I want you to meet my baby.” Elsa is perplexed at Hiccup’s comment. Hadn't he said that his babies had died.   
“Your baby?” Elsa tries. Anna giggles very unqueenly behind her.  
“She was my last hatchling.” Hiccup elaborates. “One of the very few left of her kind. Took care of her since she hatched.” Toothless huff. ”Oh, now who’s the baby? Toothless is just jealous because she is my favorite hatchling, and he feels neglected during that period.”   
He gives the dragon a look, before turning to Elsa again.  
“I can't wait for you to meet her!” Real joy sparkles in Hiccups eyes this time. He makes a series of complicated whistles and the sea shakes. 

Everyone except the viking and dragon gawks and gasps as the sea rises in front of the cliff.   
“Look at her, she’s getting so big already. Hello Sweetie how are you!!” Hiccup waves an arm enthusiastic, while keeping another on Elsa's back, as to keep her from running. 

A giant beast of a dragon rises from the ocean, to level its two giant round eyes at Elsa and her company.   
It’s the size of a large hill, white with spikes protruding from its face and body.   
“Aww looks at her little tusks. Not even full grown out yet.” Hiccup cooes.   
The two little tusks are the size of two reindeer each. Elsa hears Kristoff makes an undignified sound, and a thump as one of the northuldra men faints behind them. 

Hiccup steps forwards still with his arm around Elsa making her follow as well.  
The large dragon hums at them. Innocence lightning from her eyes. She wiggles her massive body, making waves in the water below. She was so young Elsa realises.

“Elsa this is Tusk. She is a bewilderbeast.” Elsa nods.   
“Charmed.” She cuts out.  
“Toothless thought you should meet before he leaves.” Elsa takes a look behind her to just see Toothless smirk. This was not a friendly get together. This was Toothless last warning. If this was the baby. Then Elsa properly would regret meeting the adults. 

“Say hi, Tusk. Gently.” Hiccup encourages the dragon.  
Before Elsa knows what has happened Hiccup has placed her in front of him, directly in front of the dragon.   
A soft cloud of snow and ice mist hits her in the face. The dragon just blew ice on her.   
Hiccup laughs, and Elsa can't help to smile. The dragon gurgles a deep laughter and blows mist at them again. Then she blows mist in the air making it cover all of the people gathered there. 

An ice dragon. Elsa can feel how the dragons snow is different. Yelana and the others awe at the shining mist and ice. Anna sticking her tongue out to catch snowflakes on it.   
The dragon ice is magical, just like her own. Elsa can feel it.  
Elsa gathers a little of her power and sends a snow puff of her own into the dragon's face.   
It blinks, and gurgles its deep laughter again clearly very pleased. 

Hiccup lets the dragon and Elsa blow ice and snow at each other for some time, and soon small snow dunes have gathered around them and prompted an impromptu snowball fight between the humans gathered. 

Elsa ducks a stray snowball and turns to look at her sister, who has dunked Kristoff in a snow pile.   
Hiccup is standing by himself with Toothless deep in conversation. They are saying goodbye. Yelana is watching them close by.   
Hiccup places his forehead against his dragon, and they drew in a common breath.   
Then Toothless is off to the sky. Leaving Hiccup alone at the ground.   
Toothless roars at Tusk and turns to fly away. 

Tusk takes one look at Hiccup, who blows her a kiss. One final rumble, and she slips back into the waves, like she never been there in the first place.   
One final roar from Toothless and he flies away into the unknown. Far far away from Arendelle. 

“That was Amazing!” Anna rejoices making a little dance around the snowpile formerly known as Kristoff. Olaf drops another snowball on top of it, as to make sure.   
All round her the northuldra are whooping in awe and amazement and nobody takes notice of Hiccup wiping his cheeks for tears. All except Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the series (Race to the edge i think ) there is an teaser egg, that hints that it is a bewilderbeast. So i wanted Hiccup to hatch her and train her, because why not.   
> Tusk is also the one that pulled the ship back to Arendelle, while Astrid thought it was the evil bewilderbeast.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.
> 
> Okay last chapter before the epilogue. Thanks to all that stayed for the ride and kudos and comments. It means a lot.

This is fine. 

Hiccup is trying as well as he can to blend in with the northuldra people.  
He gets along great with people, and him and Ryder seem to get along well.   
He helps with the reindeer and fixes small metal trinkets for people. He and Yelana even seem to get along.   
Elsa sees less and less of Bruni as the fire spirits seem to rather snuggle up in Hiccup's collar at night, than in her bed.   
Honeymaren is the only one, who does not like the newcomer. She and Hiccup seem to have a mutual understanding to ignore each other. 

Elsa realizes after a while that she does not see an awful lot to Hiccup. But also to the northuldra in general.   
She splits her time between Athahollen and seeing her sister in Arendelle, and what's left she rides along in the nature ‘patrolling’, seldomly visits the northuldra people.  
She has a tent and makeshift hut down in the forest, but it's first when Hiccup has already moved into her hut and completely overtaken it, that she realizes how little time she spends there. 

Hiccup has made a permanent fire place inside the hut, and filled the hut with books, papers and ink. Even tools have moved in, to make a mini workshop to help fix kettles, harnesses or other things the northuldra needs. 

Elsa is not quite sure what to make of it in the beginning.   
The first night she reenters the hut with Hiccups practically living in it, is rather awkward. They discuss who gets to sleep in the bed. Elsa ends up getting the bed and Hiccup sleeps in front of the fire. She wakes in the middle of the night, and joins Hiccup in front of the fire. Draping an arm around him.

The next time she returns home, her single bed has been replaced by a much larger bed and frame with a delicate pattern of ice and dragons carved into it.   
She slips under the covers, joining Hiccup who is already fast asleep. She kisses his forehead and he pulls her into his arms. She falls asleep to the sound of his breathing. 

She talks to the northuldra and she talks to Hiccup. He tells her about how he used to travel and see the world, and asks where she would travel if she could. She brushes him off gently. Elsa can see the disappointment in his eyes. 

Another time she asks the question, that has been on her mind since they left.   
“How do you do it, the thing with the dragons?”  
Hiccup shrugs. “That's nothing special. Everybody can do it.” He says. “It is not just everyone who wants to. I mean Olaf does it all the time.”  
That makes Elsa confused.   
“You have to open your mind. The more you open it, the more you understand what the dragons say. If you give enough, the dragon can take over your mind and body.“  
A little shiver runs through Elsa, as she watches Hiccup shaking up the embers in the fire pit with a poker.   
“You have to let yourself be completely open to be taken over, and trust the dragon. When Toothless takes over my mind and body, he controls everything. He could stop my breathing if he wanted. Make me hurt myself. But everything I give, I give him voluntarily. I give it to every dragon who needs it.“

Elsa draws her shawl closer and shifts closer to him.   
“Then what happend? With her I mean?”  
They both know what she means. The lightfury.  
“I left myself too open. I always relax my mind more with Toothless around. She saw an opening and used it against me. When she was in, I could not get her out. The connection was toxic for the both of us.“    
Elsa observes him, as he rattles the embers again, and the light plays in his eyes. He leaves her to go to bed, and Elsa is left to stare into the embers and fire. 

When the two of them are alone, Hiccup seems sadder. It takes a while to realize why.   
He laughs and jokes with the northuldra, because he knows how to play his part.   
Tries to fit in, but Elsa can see, he is not truly happy.   
He is a shadow of the man she knew down in Arendelle.   
Anna contemplates that he is bored, the next time Elsa visits her. He went from leader of a nation to the reindeer herder overnight. That's enough to make anyone unhappy. 

After that Elsa tries to makes an effort to join Hiccup, and the northuldra for dinner more often. And join Hiccup in the hut at night as well. 

Anna’s baby is due soon, and Elsa feels more and more drawn to the castle to be with her sister. She finds out that Anna has given the vikings a fair trade agreement and sends them coded messages through the trade papers about Hiccup's well being. The message is mostly the same. He lives.    
The vikings respond in kind. They are spending a great amount of time and effort, hunting down the slave dealers and remains of Drago’s supporters in retaliation for their murdered chief. There is nothing vikings does better than revenge  
Snotlout, now promoted to general, leads the whole operation, after giving up his position as chief to Astrid Hofferson, who now is Chief of Berk, and sitting on the council of Chiefs. 

Elsa also finds out that Hiccup has been helping Anna with translations and other official papers, throughout his stay in Arendelle. A job he continued from their hut in the enchanted forest. Anna tells her that Hiccups is so good with languages and maps and helps take the work off Kristoff, who does great work, but who's greatest enemy has always been paperwork. Hiccup is practically Kristoff's remote secretary at this point Anna told her laughing. Olaf tells Elsa that Hiccup even visited Marshmellow and the snowgies at some point. It’s like there is a part of Hiccup she still quite can’t reach.

Elsa returns to her hut in the forest the next day, seeing Hiccup sitting solemnly, looking into the fire.   
“Welcome back.” He greets. He stands up to take the big box of papers, she has bought for him.   
“How are your sisters?” He asks.  
“Bigger. Still can only waddle around at this point, and she still has a whole month to go.” She smiles as Hiccup giggles.   
“I made tea.” Bruni pops up from his collar to greet Elsa.   
“Yes please.” She sticks out her hand for Bruni to jump over to her and make a drissel of snowflakes for him to eat.   
Hiccup hums and turns to the kettle. 

“You’re not happy here.”   
The kettle makes a thump, as Hiccup puts it down again.   
“That’s not important.” He says but Elsa disagrees.   
She pushes and prod at him for a time, before he finally gives in. 

“Of course I am not happy here. You make me happy, but I do not fit in here.” He pulls at his hair. Elsa notices that his braids are gone. When did that happen?   
“I gave up everything I knew about myself. My home, my family, my friends. I have nothing here except you. But you are not always here. I have no place here. I barely help in the village, and sometimes I help Kristoff and Anna, but it's not for me.”   
He frustrated kicks the table.   
“Did you know I used to travel a lot. I was trying to map the whole world. Toothless made it seem so easy. But then I couldn't. I had an island to take off. Then an archipelago. A nation. Now I have nothing. I feel so useless again. I want to travel again.“

Elsa bit her lip. Useless was a bad word. Useless was for days, where he would not leave the bed because pains in his legs. Useless was before Toothless.   
“You know I can't let you do that.” Elsa tries softly. Hiccups shoulders slumps.   
“You could come with me.” The word is barely out, before he repeats them with vigor.  
“No I can’t I belong here, I ..” Elsa puts her hands up calmly. He had mentioned traveling before. But not like this.  
“Why not! What's holding you back?”Hiccup crosses his arms.   
The lit is off. They are having this discussion. 

“This is my home. I protect.. “ Elsa defends.   
“Protect!” Hiccup laughs mean sarcastic laugh. “In the time I have been here nothing has happened. People have to go through Arendelle and your sister, and after that, this forest is like the best kept secret. No one knows it exists.” He argues.  
“I have my sister. ” Elsa crosses her arms in front of her too.  
“That I get. Anna is here. Two half of one whole and all that, but you know what … Anna is fine. She, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven are doing great. And soon the castle will be busy with their newborn royal. She will have less time for you.“ Elsa flinches at his words.  
“Elsa please. Let’s go traveling. How can you not want to go, after being locked up for so long?” He places his hands on her shoulders, but she shakes him off.  
“Locked up? I’m not locked in anymore I’m..”   
Was she free? She had left her room of icollation for the castle and the city of Arendelle. Then left that for the forest. She was free. She was…

“It's just a bigger cage.” Elsa looks angry at him as he speaks.   
“When have you ever made a truly selfish decision for yourself? Not for what's best for Anna or Arendelle, or the forest. Or for anybody. But just what is best for you? Is this what you wanna do for the rest of your life? Riding between here and Arendelle, hair whisking in the breeze. The world is so much bigger. You deserve to see what's beyond, and I want to show it to you. I know that I am being selfish in suggesting this, but is this truly what you want? Have you chosen this? Or was it just easier to go with that the spirits wanted of you?“

“This is my home” Elsa states boldly.   
“Sometimes it's good to know why it is home.” Hiccup bites back.  
Elsa takes a step back, freezing the nearest object, so she does not freeze Hiccup where he stands.   
Hiccup takes another step towards her. Not letting himself get scared by the ice.  
“I have no home. I don’t even know who I am anymore. I just know I can't figure out who I am here. But I had hoped I could figure it out with you. And maybe… We could find a home together.”   
Elsa starts to walk around in circles. Wringing her hands, trying to control the magic.   
“Elsa please.” Hiccup blocks her way. Softly lifting her hands to his face and kissing each one of them. “Just think about what I said.”   
Elsa can barely manage a nod. Hiccup kisses her forehead and goes to bed. 

Her nephew is born a week earlier than planned. Elsa was lucky that she was visiting when it happened. She is the first to hold him after his parents. He was small and chubby, but healthy. Anna named him Agnar after their father. The whole castle staff cried at the naming ceremony. Elsa has had an almost permanent smile on her face the whole day, as she carried him. The baby boy has made guggle noises and faces at her the whole time, and was absolutely adorable. Maybe Honeymaren had been right to want children. It was a great day with lots of guests, food, presents and dancing. Even Hiccup has snuck in. Hiding between the guests and northuldra. She even got a dance with him at some point. 

Honeymaren shortly moved away from the forest afterwards. She had met a woman on the naming day that wanted to make all her dreams come true. They would likely be wedded before the frost would set in. Elsa was happy for her. 

Hiccup was happy for Anna and Kristoff and their new baby, but nothing had changed for him. He was still stuck up in the forest with nothing to do.   
To make it worse, his premonition was right. During the winter, Elsa saw less and less of her sister. The baby and the kingdom taking most of Anna’s time. 

So Elsa made a decision.   
Early in the new year she presented Hiccup with a stack of papers.   
“What is this?” He asks, flipping through them.   
“This is your new identity as Royal ambassador of Arendelle. Who will travel around the world to make sure that we have good relationships with our neighbors. It is not much, but it's a start. We can see where it leads from there.”   
Hiccup's eyes grow big, and his mouth falls open.   
“I will of course join you, to make sure you don't screw up.” Elsa states confidently. 

After hours in discussion with Anna, Kristoff and Yelana, this was the solution they came up with. She would travel with Hiccup to see the world, but always return to Arendelle. She would set up wards to protect the forest, but after the dragons nothing had come to her beloved forest. She even asked the spirits. They had responded for the first time in months, encouraging her. After that they had not stopped singing.

Hiccup laughs and swings her off her feet. Peppering her with kisses before plastering one on her mouth.   
“Thank you so much… You have no idea...Thank you.”  
“We can do this. You and I” Elsa grins at him.   
“Let's see what's out there in the unknown for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Into the unknown blasting for full volume!!!!*
> 
> So a little bitter sweat ending. Definitely not a fix it all.
> 
> I felt that Hiccup was tied to his role as leader and deserved a little freedom he missed, and a opportunity to find himself without Toothless.  
> And so do Elsa. She deserve more then Arendelle and the forest. 
> 
> So i wanted them to travel the world together and find out who they are as people, and as a couple to try out what is working and what is not. What is a home? Distance makes the heart fonder or some crap like that.   
> Also Astrid deserve to be chief, even if she and Hiccup is not a thing. It was her destiny.
> 
> Once again thanks for reading.


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters all rights to the rightful owners and so so.  
> No beta reader, so my English and spelling is what it is.
> 
> Get ready for some fluff.

“Ouch! Mother did you see that he did!”  
“I did nothing!”  
“Ooouch! Mother!”   
“Agnar, stop pulling at your sisters hair.” Anna bristles at her son.   
“She started it!” The defiant five year old sticks his tongue out at his three year old sister.   
“Did not!” Agnar gives her another tug at her braid just because. Anna sighs and pulls the two apart. They are already drawing in a lot of eyes at the harbour, messing up their fine clothes in the process. “Kristoff!”  
"Yes, right here.” He says. Her husband pops up next to her and places Agnar at his shoulders, so he can see over the crowd at the incoming ship.

Eliza is then popped on Anna's hip as she continues to make faces at her brother. Anna tries to smooth out the child's red braids, and notice there is already a spot on the girl’s new dress.   
Anna sighs again and tries to look through the people on the ship.  
Olaf is standing silently next to them. He was normally his joyfull, happy self, but had been the one trying to get Eliza to sleep last night, and his eyes were drooping. Staring into nothing trying to stay awake. The two royals children took most of his time and energy, but he could not be happier to be the two children's best friend and playmate. 

“So is Aunt Elsa really gonna stay this time?” Eliza pulls at her mother's necklace as she speaks.  
“I don't trust it.” Agnar bits in, shaking his blond head. “She says she stays, but then they always run off to somewhere new! At least she always brings back neat presents.”  
“Now, now Agnar.” Kristoff tries to stroke his mustache that had been there the day before, but had to be shaved off due to an accident that involved Agnar and a fencing sword earlier that day. He makes a sad sound before continuing.  
“Auntie Elsa is just a bit of a wander. But this time, she wrote she has a really big reason to stay.”  
“Big reason.” Olaf hums agreeing, head slowly dropping.  
“Big reason, big reason!” Anna grumples as she adjusts the child on her hip. “This is the third time, they said they're back for good, only for them to be delayed. Delayed… by five months!! I should never have let them leave again.”  
“You don't mean that.” Kristoff soothes. 

Anna makes a small gasp as the gangplank is lowered and people start leaving the ship. Olaf jumps awake with the sound.  
“Do you know many hoops I had to jump through, to get that man that job, only for him to wisps my sister away to another country. Again.” Anna continues her rambling, as she looks frantically through the mass of people. ”When I get my fingers on Hiccup, I will ... “  
“Henry!” Kristoff, Olaf and the kids interrupt in unison.  
“Henry then, I will lock him up, and force him to take that secretary job as he promised me years ago! And then Elsa can run around doing whatever spirit and magic stuff she needs to do, while he’s here. Because she will come back if he stays in the castle. I swear those two...”   
“There they are!” Agnar yells from his father’s shoulders. Kristoff quickly lets him down as both he and his sister jump from their parents to run to their aunt. The people part for them, and their aunt catches them in a fierce hug and pebbles them with kisses. 

“Elsa!” Anna runs too. Squeezing her children between them as she gives her sister a hug. Olaf shuffles behind them, waiting patiently for his turn.  
“Can’t breathe.” Eliza complains. She gasps dramatically, when Anna lets them go.   
Elsa laughs and gives her niece an extra kiss.   
“You're back! Finally!” Anna smiles, taking her sister's hands. Elsa sneaks Olaf a side hug.  
“What did you bring us!” Agnar tugs at Elsa’s travel cape. It was a creme color lined with fur, with a hood so big her whole head could disappear in it.  
Elsa laughs as Anna scolds her son.   
“It’s a surprise. Henry has it.” She flicks her long braid.   
The braid was actually a big braid woven from a lot of smaller braids. It has ribbons and beads woven into it and goes to her waist. Souvenirs from different places she had visited, and lived. Elsa was very proud of the years it had taken to grow the braids to this length. Bruni pops out from within it and grins at the children. Olaf waves at him, and Bruni nods back at the snowman.

“What? No hug for me?” The kids yippie as Henry joins them. He is also wearing a travel cape. Brown with black fur. He bends down to give the kids a hug, his metal foot clicking against the wooden boards as he does. Olaf joins in on the group hug.  
Anna notices Kristoff eyeing Henry’s full brown beard enviously. 

Olaf’s gasp transforms into a high pitch, lifting his head off his shoulders in joy and surprise, startling all around him.  
“Aw. I was hoping for candy?” Eliza grunts displeased.   
“Can we at least play with it?” Agnar asks, also disappointed.  
“Not for some time. Maybe when he is older.” Henry contemplates smiling at the children.   
Anna shrieks and slaps her sister playfully.  
“Ouch.” Elsa grunts, but her sister is relentless.  
“This is your delay!”  
Henry stands up, and adjusts his large cape to reveal the bundle strapped in the front of him.   
“Surprise!” Elsa says meekly, but her sister gives her another shove, before pushing in front of her children.   
“Let me hold him!” She demands. Henry chuckles and unwinds his bundle to hand over his baby son to Anna.   
“Come to auntie Anna.” She sings at the baby. The baby gurgles in response. A little tuff off blond hair on the top of his head. His eyes were just beginning to turn green.   
Kristoff leans over Anna’s shoulder to look at the boy after having hugged Elsa.

“Tell me? Did you at least make an honest woman out of my sister?” Anna comments over the baby's head.  
Henry makes a loud ‘HA!’ before adjusting the blanket around his son in Anna’s arms.   
“You know me.” He said.   
“Been there, done that!” Both him and Anna say at the same time. “Yeah, yeah “ She mocks. “And you still don’t wanna get married?” She turns to give her sister a look.   
“Not really. This works for us.” Elsa grins to her sister's dismay. 

“Meet Anders.” Elsa says softly. Baby Anders burps in response.   
“Oh, he is definitely your son.” Anna teases at Henry. “So you're staying now? For real this time! Because I’m not handing him over now.”   
“Be my guest.” Elsa makes a small wave.   
“Yes, we are staying.“ Henry agrees as Elsa puts an arm around him. “I have already signed the papers. So I am yours for as long you’ll have me.”  
“Thank the spirits!” Anna exhales in relief. “I have a two hundred and something trade report in Yettish I need you to translate.”   
“You have been saving that one, haven't you?” Henry crosses his arm as he looks at Anna.   
“Since the moment it landed on my desk.” Anna says with a sinister smile. “So! I have arranged for you to stay in the castle for the time being, before you properly want to expand and build a house on your own. Kai has already arranged for dinner. Come along children!” Anna starts marching towards the castle, her children and Olaf running after her. Baby Anders firm in her grasp. She continues to bellow out her plans as she marches.   
Kristoff winks at the two left behind parents, before following. 

Elsa grins and turns to Hiccup.   
“Ready?”  
“Yeah.“ He nods, and puts an arm around her. “It’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. That's the end. I'm a sucker for a happy ending, and this is the close as i think i can get.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Henry is my favorite non name for Hiccup, and i will use it as many times as a can.  
> Also after his relationship with Astrid he's kinda over marriage, and Elsa was never into to begin with, being the free spirit she is. Never as romantic as Anna, but she and Hiccup found out what worked from them. Non traditional as it is
> 
> Introducing the royal siblings.  
> Agnar and Eliza.  
> Eliza is named Elizabeth, but the nickname is after her aunt Elsa. 
> 
> After that Elsa wanted to name her son after Anna, therfore baby Anders.  
> Plus, frozen is based on the snowqueen written by Hans Christian Anderson.  
> And there is this theory that you can line up the frozen charterers names up and it will almost spell his name.  
> Hans-Kristoff-Anna-Elsa-Sven. Close enough. 
> 
> Also baby Anders was a total surprise to his parents. They was ready to go home to Arendelle, only to find out very very late that Elsa was pregnant, and desided to stay where they was, and keep it a secret to surprise the family.  
> Olaf is just glad for more playmates.


End file.
